No me Dejes
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Afrontar los problemas es la idea mas rápida que existe, pero nunca nadie la lleva a cabo, tras tragedias, ellos volverán a entender lo que el destino una ves les enseño, el amor verdadero, Nuevas etapas y consigo nuevos obstáculos
1. Soy una Estupida Malfoy

"Soy una Estúpida Malfoy Pero Te Amo"

Capitulo I

…..

_Despertaste y diriges tu vista a la mesa de noche ves la hora seis de la tarde, te levantas con cuidado para no despertar a tu marido, te diriges al baño, te das una ducha rápida y te pones un pijama sales del baño, diriges tu vista a la cama _

_El un duerme_

_Tienes hambre, sales de tu habitación y te diriges a la cocina, bajas las escaleras y escuchas la vos de Harry, te encaminas al living y lo ves_

—_Harry que sorpresa—le dices _

—_Hola Hermione—te saluda — necesitaba hablar contigo —te dice_

— _¿pasa algo? — preguntas con preocupación _

—_Nada grave—te calma tu amigo—pero de igual forma debemos hablar—doby déjanos solos-le pides al elfo_

—_pasemos a la sala—le ofreces con mas calma_

_Esperas a que ambos se sientes_

— _¿y bien? —le preguntas pues la intriga te esta matando_

…_.._

—_Hermione— te dice con dificulta, lo ves respirar hondo _

—_Habla ya — le reprochas, pues sientes que la intriga te matara_

—_Es sobre ron— Te dice por fin_

— _¿Qué pasa le ha pasado algo grave? — no puedes evitar preocuparte, Harry sonríe, lo miras molesta_

— _¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Harry respóndeme? —le dices exaltada ante la situación_

—_Ron esta bien—te responde al fin, respiras calmada_

—_Lo que realmente querría era comprobar algo— te dice tranquilamente, lo miras incrédula y frunces el entrecejo_

— _¿Qué querrías comprobar? —_

—_Que aun sientes algo por ron— dice tu amigo_

—_Harry yo.._

—_lo se Hermione estas casada y el también— te dice tu amigo preocupado ante tu reacción_

_-—no es eso— lo dices con vos baja, la cara de Harry parece una con función_

— _¿y entonces que es? —te pegunta_

—_Harry no se lo que siento por Ron— le aclaras— estoy confundida —finalizas, el no tuvo ninguna reacción por lo que te imaginas que sospechaba algo_

—_Hermione dime algo— te pide tu amigo— ¿si ron no te hubiera engañado quizás solo quizás? —Tu amigo duda de la pregunta — ¿Tú no te hubieras casado con Draco? —Sus palabras te dan de lleno_

— _¿Lo hubiera hecho? — Te preguntas ti misma — ¿Tal vez? — Te dices, no estoy segura que no quieres responderle, pero dudas_

— _¿Qué te pasa? — Te regañas a ti misma, te levantas de tu asiento y le das la espalda a tu amigo —Se sincera contigo mismo Hermione—.. Te pides_

—_No Harry — le dices aun sin darle la cara —No lo hubiera hecho — finalizas dándote la vuelta y lo ves en la entrada de la sala con las manos empuñadas sus ojos llenos de furia —Draco —susurras, sientes que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho_

_El abre y cierra la boca con intensión de decirte algo pero no lo hace, prefieres que te grite y que te insulte antes de que se quede callado, intentas acercarte a el, pero se da vuelta y cierra la puerta principal con tanta fuerza que cierras los ojos por el impacto y el ego queda resonando en el vacio de la mansión_

—_Hermione—habla tu amigo, por el instante se te había olvidado por completo su presencia_

—_Harry— susurras, sientes como las lágrimas golpean tus ojos intentando salir, respiras hondo y tu amigo se da cuenta se acerca a ti y te abraza_

—_Si quieres llorar hazlo— te dice y así lo haces dejas salir tus lagrimas y te abrazas a tu amigo, es obvio que Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que sientes por Draco es algo mas fuerte que un simple arranque de despecho por ambas partes _

…

_Estas en tu cama esperándolo son las nueve de la noche, Harry se fue hace una hora por que así se lo pediste, Doby te pregunto si querías cenar y le dices que no ya no tienes apetito _

…_._

_Una de la mañana y el aun no ha llegado_

…

…_. _

_Tres de la mañana aun estas solas en esa gran cama y vuelves dejar caer algunas lágrimas_

…_.._

_Despiertas con pesadez son las 10 de la mañana_

—_No llego— Susurras te levantas con pesadez y te pones un atuendo elegante pero sencillo y tu bolso, necesitas hablar con Harry con rapidez te diriges a la chimenea y divisas en tu mente la madriguera_

…_._

_Llegas en la sala no hay nadie, te diriges a la cocina y están todos reunidos, claro es hora del desayuno _

—_Buenos días— dices_

_La mayoría de los presentes te conocen y te miran de arriba a bajo como bicho raro, puesto estas, muy elegante- dijera Ginny _

— _¿Hermione? — te pregunta Sirius Black _

—_La misma— dices sonriendo con timidez_

— _¿Pero que te has hecho hija? — te pregunta Molly_

—_Que crees— le responde Sirius — Se nota que se caso con mi sobrino—alardea este_

—_Draco... — viene a tu mente la última vez que estuvieron juntos, una sonrisa rota se forma en tus labios_

—_Harry necesito hablar contigo—le dices a tu amigo_

— _¿Qué sucede Hermione? — te pregunta con ansiedad _

—_Necesito las direcciones de las empresas Malfoy's —le dice rápidamente_

—_No llego anoche— dice con pesadez tu amigo, tú solo afirmas, él va a la sala tu lo sigues te da un papel —Son estas— te dice _

—_Gracias—te acercas a el y le das un abrazo — me despides de todos —Le dices antes de desparecer por la chimenea_

…

_Vas a la empresa en Londres mágico, le preguntas al portero y el te responde con un simple_

"_por aquí no ha venido"_

…

_Apareces en un callejón vacio, Londres Muggles, sales a la calle ignorando los comentarios de los hombres, levantas la vista y divisas el gran edificio _

"_Asociaciones Malfoy"_

_Cruzas la calle y justo en la entrada del edificio lo ves_

— _¡Draco! — le gritas para que detenga su camino, él se gira y te ve y radicalmente los gestos de cara cambian_

— _¿Qué quieres?-—te pregunta de forma dura_

—_Hablar contigo—le dices suavemente, puesto a esas alturas no tienes derecho a reclamos, de cómo ¿por que no llegaste a dormir? o algo similar _

—_No hay nada que hablar— te dice de forma cortante — todo esta dicho— finaliza, Te duele, sus palabras te duelen_

—_Draco yo…_

— _¿Tú que? — Te pregunta exaltado — todo esta dicho — te dice nuevamente, viéndote directamente a los ojos_

—_Lo siento—susurras, lo ves alejarse y soltar una carcajada_

— _¿Ahora me pides disculpas? — te pregunta con burla — Cambiaron los papeles— y te ve de arriba a bajo —Hasta hace unos meses yo me canse de pedirte disculpas por todas las estupideces que hice en mi niñez y venos ahora—finaliza sonriendo y sabes, lo sabes y lo puedes afirmar que sus palabras tienen un tono de tristeza y eso por más que quieras evitarlo te lastima _

_**Te lastima, te hiere, te hace daño**_

— _Draco lo que tu…_

—_Lo que yo escuche fue una declaración de amor — te sisea _

—_Eso solo lo que fuera pasad…. — nuevamente te ves interrumpida_

— _¿Si no te fueras casado conmigo no es así, si ese imbécil no te hubiera engañado? — te pregunta, tú solo asientes avergonzada de tu misma_

—_Ya no hay nada que decirnos Granger —pausa y continua — Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas para firmar los papeles de divorcio — sentencia_

—_Draco por favor —le suplicas —Draco por amor a Merlín perdona mi amor—ruegas_

_**¿Ruegas?, **__Has llegado al punto de Rogarle a Draco Malfoy _

_**Tu esposo**_

…

_Lo tomas de la mano y lo miras suplicante _

—_Por favor —le pides, él solo niega y se encamina hacia la calle_

—_¡Draco! —le gritas y el se gira, tus ojos se llenan de horror cuando ves a un auto a toda velocidad darle y tirarlo a un metro de distancia_

—_¡DRACO! — gritas mientras corres hacia el, te arrodillas frente a el esta consiente_

—_her..mi.. — articula con dificulta_

—_no hables Draco pronto llegara una ambulancia —le dieces mientras tomas su rostro entre tus manos_

—_Al quien puede llamar una ambulancia por favor—gritas desesperada al montón de personas que te están rodeando, no han pasado ni 2 minutos cuando llegan los paramédicos a tenderlo_

—_Aléjese— te pide uno de ellos_

—_Soy su esposa— le recriminas _

—_Necesitamos atenderlo señora— te responde_

—_Necesitamos llevarlo con urgencia a la clínica—dice uno, pones atención a sus palabras estas nerviosa, lo suben a la camilla y a la ambulancia, de repente uno de los equipos comienza a sonar, miras alarmada la situación_

—_Lo perdemos— escuchas decir a un paramédico _


	2. No quiero perderlos

"No los quiero Perder"

Capitulo II

….

_Estas en la entrada de emergencias de aquella clínica esperando con ansias una respuesta o que salga un medico, pero nada pasa no salen ni entran médicos_

_Te limpias la cara, esta bañada en lágrimas y tras ese gesto de tu parte lo recuerdas a él, pues el ya lo había hecho había limpiado tus lagrimas _

…_.._

…_.._

…_..__….._

_Fue en vano haber limpiado tus lágrimas pues nuevamente comienzan a salir y no puedes evitarlo, diriges tu vista a la entrada de urgencias y ves a los señores Malfoy venir hacia ti_

— _¿Mi hijo? —te pregunta Narcisa con desesperación—¿Dónde esta mi hijo? —te grita tomándote de los brazos, Lucios la aparta de ti por que al igual que ella, estas llorando y de forma desesperada_

…_.._

—_Granger— te habla por fin Lucios Malfoy—¿Qué ha sucedido? —te pregunta con pesadez, suspiras _

_Las imágenes de ese momento golpean nuevamente tu mente, las lágrimas salen_

—_Estábamos — respiras —en la entrada de su empresa— vuelves a suspirar y las lágrimas continúan saliendo, ellos te miran prestándole atención a cada una de tus palabras_

—_Discutimos— sueltas con dificulta — él salió enojado al medio de la calle y …— Pero no puedes continuar tus palabras se ahogan en tu llanto, Narcisa se abraza a su esposo llorando, pues sabes que no necesitas terminar de hablar, ellos ya saben lo demás_

_Ves a tus padres entrar, los necesitabas y los llamaste, tu madre te ve con suma tristeza te abrazas a ella mientras lloras, te sientes culpable de lo ocurrido, si no se te hubiera ocurrido llamarlo nada de esto estaría pasando.. Te regañas a ti misma_

…_.._

_Tu madre llora contigo y tu padre solo te mira, para ellos te habías casado enamorada de ese rubio y así no lo hubieras hecho algo te estaba pasando con él_

_Con Draco Malfoy_

_Sueltas un gritico ahogando y tu madre te abraza con mas fuerza _

…

_Pasaron dos semanas, estas lista para ir a la clínica, después de atenderlo en urgencias, necesito dos operaciones más y aun no sale de peligro _

_Bajas a la cocina, en estas semanas te has quedado en casa de tus padres pues no sabes como estar sin Draco en esa Mansión, tu madre esta Preparando algo y el simple olor te produce asco, prefieres no desayunar_

_Tomas un taxi en compañía de tu madre, llagas a la clínica, ves a los señores Malfoy _

_Saludas con un simple-hola-, pues sabes cono no es unos buenos días y no sabrías preguntarles como están -Seria ridículo.-. Piensas_

_Ya lo habían trasladado a una habitación y desde el pasillo podías verlo por un ventanal, te giras solo un momento y ves a tu amigo acompañado de su padrino_

—_Sirius—dice Narcisa corre y abraza a su hermano, que lindo momento piensas, tu amigo se te acercas_

— _¿Cómo estas? —te pregunta sin ánimos_

—_Como crees—le dices de igual manera_

—_Hermione—dice el —no tienes por que estarlo—_

—_Harry esto es mi culpa —dices exaltada y el solo niega fuertemente _

—_No lo es — te apoya, te giras con fuerza hacia tu amigo con el impulso ves todo de forma negro, tu cabeza en piensa a dar vueltas, tratas de sostenerte pero no tienes nada a tu alcance_

…

_Tu amigo se da cuenta rápidamente de tu situación y te sostiene antes de desmayarte ves por última ves la cara de tus padres y finalmente tu mundo se pone negro_

…_.._

…_._

_Abres tus ojos con dificulta, los señores Malfoy y tus padres están de pie junto a tu camilla_

— _¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntas, tomando tu cara entre tus manos_

—_Hermione hija— te dice tu madre, mientras Narcisa y ella toman tus manos _

—_Estas embarazada— te dicen las dos, tus ojos se cierran tratando de asimilar la noticia, Embarazada _

—_Estoy embarazada —dices en susurro las señoras asienten y ves a Narcisa sonreír ampliamente, hace días que no lo veías sonreír, cierras los ojos nuevamente y el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy llega a tu mente, sonríes_

_Un hijo tu yo y de Draco, te levantas de la camilla en contra de tus padres y Narcisa, vas a la habitación de Draco y escuchas unos murmullos entre enfermeras_

— _¿Crees que se salve? —le pregunta la rubia a la pelinegra_

—_Su familia a gastado gran cantidad de dinero en el incluso han discutido entre traer un especialista seria una lastima si no lo hace— responde la pelinegra_

— _¿Qué edad crees que tenga? — vuelve a preguntar la rubia_

—_Veintidós —responde la pelinegra, ves como la rubia sonríe coquetamente y sientes tu sangre hervir, estas celosa de esa peli teñida, por Merlín estas celosa _

—_Draco Malfoy —dice la rubia —Suena elegante —_

— _¿Que estas pensando? — le pregunta la otra enfermera_

—_Quizás si sale bien de todo esto —sonríe pícaramente — tu ya lo sabes — finalizo con lujuria_

—_Esta casado— le dice la otra_

—_Eso no me importa— responde con sutiliza_

_La última gota que derramo el vaso… pensó Hermione _

…_._

_Entras con tu cara bien en alto —No te rebajes Hermione-piensas_

_Pasas a un lado ignorando las enfermeras y te sientas en el borde de su cama y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla_

—_Te extraño — Sale de tu boca débil pero audible, más lagrimas escapan de tus ojos —necesito a mi esposo Draco —dices tomando su mano y guiándola a tu vientre —Tu hijo te necesitara a su padre— Cierras los ojos con fuerza y dejas salir mas lagrimas_

_El equipo que mantiene la señal de sus signos vitales empieza a fallar y por un momento sientes que el apretó tu mano_

_El cuarto se llena de doctores, te levantas de la cama y caminas hacia tras despacio _

…_._

— _¡Llama a su medico a cargo! — le pide un medico de guardia a un enfermera_

— _¡Esta entrando coma! — le dice una enfermera al medico, no puedes estar hay _

_Sales corriendo, atraviesas el pasillo en donde están tus padres y tu amigo, Harry sale de tras de ti tomas las escaleras bajas rápido, de repente te ves enredada con tus pies y caes por las escaleras _

_Vas rodando y escuchas decir a tu amigo- Por Merlín – antes de volver a perder el conocimiento _


	3. Despertar

_"_

_Capitulo III _

_…_

_ Harry Baja rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar hasta ti, te carga rápidamente y sube con agilada los escalones, entrando por el mismo pasillo por donde tu habías salido _

_…_

_— ¡Ayúdenme! — grita desesperado tu amigo_, u_n enfermero sale corriendo hacia el con una camilla_

_El te sube a la camilla_, m_ientras el enfermero revisa tus signos vitales_, _Harry va al lado de tu camilla sosteniendo tu mano_, _a la entrada de urgencias no le permiten el paso_

_…_

_— ¿Harry encontraste a Hermione? —le pregunta tu madre_, é_l baja la mirada no sabe como decirles, será un golpe duro para ellos en estos momentos_

_—Señora Granger—toma sus manos en forma de apoyo —Hermione cayo por las escaleras— Articula con dificulta_, e_lla suelta tus manos_ r_espirando repetidas veces con dificulta_ u_nas lágrimas socorrieron en su rostros_, t_odos observaron la escena con detalle_

_Su esposo se acerco a ella para abrazarla_, a_un sin saber la situación_

_— ¿Cómo esta? —le grito donde esta? — prosiguió mientras se acercaba a Harry_, é_l solo retrocedió_

_—no lo se solo la lleve a urgencias y no me dejaron pasar—responde temeroso_

_—El bebe—susurro Narcisa Malfoy_

_— ¿Qué bebe? — dice_ c_ayendo en cuenta ante las palabras de la suegra de tu amiga _

_— ¿Hermione esta embarazada? — pregunta pero nadie te responde, pues los señores Granger junto a la señora Malfoy se dirigen a urgencias_

_Esta confundido y analizando la notica_ -¿_Como es posible que Hermione este embarazada de ese imbécil?…piensa_… -_Ya hablare con ella-se dice mentalmente_, m_ientras se diriges a urgencia y cuando llega solo ves a Narcissa _

_Un presentimiento invade tu mente _y_ no es bueno_ s_e acercas con cautela a ella_

_— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunta temiendo su respuesta_

_— Ha perdido el bebe— te dice con dolor_ y_ sientes un vuelco en el corazón_, t_u amiga a perdido a su bebe _y _ no puedes evitar sentirte mal _

_ …_

_Te despiertas algo adolorida_, v_es a tus padres de pie junto a ti_, e_stas en una camilla, intestas levantarte_ y _el solo hecho de inclinarte _t_e causa dolor, ves como tu madre deja caer unas lagrimas_ y_ todo vuelve tu mente_

_Draco_

_Harry_

_Las escaleras_

_— ¿mi bebe? —preguntas, tu madre se acerca a ti se sienta al borde de tu cama toma__ t__us manos en forma de apoyo, la ves y niegas mientras tu vista se empaña _

_—Hermione…—dice tu madre con voz entre cortada _

_— ¡No!—le dices ya llorando_

_—Hija tu…_

_—¡Nooo noo!—niegas interrumpiéndola_

_—Perdiste el bebe— te dice mientras llora_

_—¡No es mentira! — le gritas — ¡Es mentiraaa! —lloras desesperada_, _tu padre se acerca a ti para abrazarte _p_ero rechazas su abrazo_

_Llevas tus manos a tu vientre y te abrazas a ti misma_

_—Esto es un sueño— te dices a ti misma — es un sueño— te repites con vos calmada_

_—Hermione hija reacciona— te dice tu padre _

_-—Es un sueño vuelves— a decir-haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras_ d_e repente tu mejilla de recha se ve roja ante el impacto y tu cara se gira_

_Tu padre te ha dado una bofetada y caes en la realidad_

_Perdiste a Draco _y _perdiste a tu bebe _

_-¡Noooooooo!- gritas descarándote el alma _y _tu madre te abraza_

_—Mi bebe— lloras _

_Todo tú culpa Hermione_, t_odo tú maldita culpa_

_—Yo tuve la culpa—dices, mientras rompes el abrazo_ t_u madre te ve y niega_

_—yo la tuve— repites incrédula_ y_ de nuevo entras en estado de shock_

_ …_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_—Hermione— susurra un rubio abriendo sus ojos después de mucho tiempo _

_— ¡Draco hijo! — te dice tu padre mientras se acerca _

_— ¿Dónde estoy? — Caes en cuenta donde te encuentras — ¿que hago aquí? —preguntas _

_—Tuviste un accidente— te dice tu padre _

_— ¿Hermione? —dijo el con dificulta— ¿Dónde esta ella? —pregunto con pesadez_

_—Draco hay algo que debes saber— le hiso saber Lucios _

_— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto temiendo por su esposa_

_—Draco no te exaltes tu estado es critico casi entras en coma— le aconsejo su padre_

_—Dime que pasa con mi esposa— le pidió exaltado_

_—Granger esta embarazada— dijo su padre_, _Draco sonrió de lado iba a tener una familia _

_—Draco hijo— dijo su madre con lagrimas mientras se dirigía él — lo siento tanto por ti —finalizo mientras lo abrazaba _

_—Madre estoy bien — dijo el chico con fastidio— Hermione donde esta tengo que hablar con ella— finalizo el rubio_

_— ¿Hijo promete que no te exaltaras? — pidió su madre _

_— ¿que ocurre? — _

_—Hermione esta embarazada —articulo con dificulta_

_—Eso ya lo se madre mi padre ya lo ha comentado— _

_—Draco — pausa y toma aire — Hermione acaba de perder al bebe —_

_Miro con detenimiento a sus padres y sonrió de lado_ —_Déjense de juegos— pidió _

_—No es un juego Draco— dijo con dificulta su madre, una traicionera lagrima escapo del ojo del rubio_

_—¡Es mentira! —dijo con pesadez —¿Dónde esta necesito verla? —pidió _

_-Cálmate ya - le regaño su padre_

_—¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME ACABAN DE DECIR QUE SERE PADRE Y LUEGO EN DOS MINUTOS ME DICEN QUE MI ESPOSA PERDIO EL BEBE!- Grito enfadado y derramando algunas lagrimas_

_…._

_Despertar de un sueño y entrar en una pesadilla _

_Así suelen ser muchas vidas _

_Se les Agradece no matarme !_


	4. Dolor

_Capitulo IV _

_Ha transcurrido un mes desde que Hermione perdió a su bebe, por dos semanas su estado de ánimo no variaba estaba atravesando una crisis emocional_

_Draco se recupero rápidamente después de haber despertado _p_ero aun no había visto a su esposa_

_Ella permanecía en la casa de sus padres y él estaba aun internado en esa clínica _

_En las noches sonreía mientras imaginaba su vida al lado de un rubiecito que corriera por los alrededores de la Mansión _y _las lágrimas salían de sus ojos_

_…._

_….._

_Como había cambiado tú vida en solo dos meses_, t_e habías casado con Draco Malfoy y estuviste a punto de darle un hijo.. Las lágrimas caen_

_Pero lo perdiste todo, solo por tu maldita dignidad y el no poder mentirle a tu amigo_

_…._

_Ves la lluvia caer con suma tristeza y quieres pensar que esta llorando contigo_, c_omo se recupera una mujer después de perder a su hijo _

_¿Cómo?_

_Que al quien le explique eso_, _por que aun no logras entenderlo_

_¿Por qué?_

_Simple por que eres una cobarde, Draco estuvo apunto de caer en coma por tu culpa_ y _ nos sido capaz de ir a ver como esta_

_Él también a perdido a su hijo… te recriminas_

_Pero no puedes no tienes el valor de verlo, pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hablar con el tu habías decido formar una familia con el _

_Estabas admitiendo que estabas sintiendo algo por el_

_¿Qué siento? Te preguntas_, n_o lo se .. Te respondes_

_Se sincera contigo, así como fuiste sincera para admitir algo que nunca hubieras hecho y por ello_

_Perdiste a tu familia_

_¿Familia?_

_Si eso era, lo que eran Draco y tú_

_Sonríes si lo haces_, a_lgo similar a una sonrisa se forma en tus labios_

_ Ustedes eran extraños_

_¿Extraños?_

_Los extraños no se besan.. piensas_

_Lo extraños no hacen el amor_

_Los extraños no se piden disculpas_

_Y los extraños no tienen una familia_

_¿Pero el y tú?_

_No eran extraños_

_Eran un matrimonio_

_¿Éramos?_

_¿Por qué éramos?_

_Por que lo abandonaste en una clínica_

_Las lágrimas salen de tus ojos nuevamente_

_—Te extraño— le dices al aire_

_—Lo perdiste te dices a ti misma—_

_—Aun no lo hecho— Te apoyas _

_—Por tu culpa casi muere— te grita tu sub consiente _

_—No fue mi culpa— otra lágrima_

_—Mataste a su hijo— te vuelve a reprochar_

_—No lo hice— lagrimas salen mas lagrimas_

_Lagrimas, el lenguaje mudo de tus penas_

_—Si lo hiciste— te recrimina_

_—Era mi hijo, también era mi hijo— gritas al aire lo suficientemente alto_, c_omo para que tu madre entre a tu cuarto y te abrace _

_Llora contigo, pues sabe lo que es el sufrimiento de una madre_, p_ero llora mas por que ella nunca ha perdido a un hijo_ y _ tú perdiste a tu primer hijo_

_El mismo día que te enterraste que ibas a ser madre_

_Lagrimas, de dolor y desamor _y _eso era justo por lo que atravesabas _

_El dolor de perder a tu hijo _y _el desamor de no tener a tu esposo_

_—No me molestes mas— fue lo último que le dijiste a tu madre antes que saliera de la habitación _

_….._

_Otro mes ha pasado__, __Quizás ya no te sientas tan triste__ p__ues te has enterado que gracias a esposo__ t__u amiga ha conseguido un puesto en el ministerio_

_Has tenido la oportunidad de verla y sonreírle fingidamente__, p__ues por dentro te desgarra aun el dolor de haber perdido a tu hijo_

_Te haces la fuerte pues sabes que no te queda otra opción es lógico_

_¿Lógico? .. Sonríes_

_Tu siempre pensando en lo lógico, hasta en los momentos más difíciles__, p__iensas en la lógica si que eres rara_

_Rara no eres diferente__ y__ una lágrima escapa de tu ojo_

_El había utilizado la misma palabra para describirte_

_—Malditasea— maldices por debajo__, p__ues no as logrado sacarlo de tu mente ni por un segundo_

_Hasta la menara como te ve tu padre con calidez, te recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron juntos_

_…._

_La primera vez que fuiste suya__ y __ cuando te convertiste en una mujer_

_…._

_En su mujer_

_…_

_Otra lágrima resbala silenciosamente por tu mejilla _

_Quedaste embarazada y perdiste a tu hijo _

_—Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma—dices__ y __ de nuevo dejas caer tus lágrimas_

_Quedo tu corazón sin vida que ha raíz de su partida se quedo gritando _

_Pero ha media voz__, p__or que no tiene la fuerzas _

_….._

_Es de noche __y __ como una de tantas veces no bajaste a cenar te quedaste admirando la noche__, n__o hay luna_

_Esa noche y tantas otras que te sentabas ha admirar la noche ella no estaba_

_Sientes que tu luna no esta desde que el no esta en tu vida_

_—No queda nada— dices __y __ tarareas una canción de cuna__, __ mientras lo haces te apuñalas el alma_

_Te hieres tu misma, por que a pesar de perder a tu bebe _

_Sueñas despierta poder haber atravesado, todo lo que atravesó tu madre_

_Haberte desvelado cuidándolo cuando se enfermaba__ o__ imaginarte con una barriga de nueve meses_

_Lagrimas silenciosas de escapan de tus ojos__, t__e levantas de la silla y apagas la luz _

_…_

_Te diriges nuevamente a la ventana y te sientas en la silla__, s__ubes las piernas y te abrazas a ti misma__, s__igues cantando con la luz apagada, sigues torturando el alma__, t__u voz suena suave y ronca__, m__ientras tu alma se desmorona_

_—Te necesito—susurras al aire, conteniendo tus lagrimas y terminado de ahogar tu voz en tu llanto_

_Necesitas verlo y el a ti__, n__ecesitas atravesar ese momento y sabes que con tus padres__ y __ encerrada en esa habitación no lo lograras _

_Tienes que buscarlo y eso lo harás mañana__, e__s tu último pensamiento antes de dirigirte a tu cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño que perdiste hace mas de dos semanas_

…

_Estas vestida y mirándote en el espejo_, t_u aspecto es lamentable _

_Pero no tienes ánimos como para maquillarte_, a_un ni sabes como enfrentarte a el y a sus reclamos_

_No tienes fuerza como para discutir, pero si tienes la necesidad de que te abrase y llorar en su pecho la perdida de su hijo_

_Sales de tu cuarto y te diriges a la sala_

_Tu madre te pregunta a donde vas_

_—Ha arreglar mi vida— le dices antes de desaparecer y reaparecer _

_Frente la gran mansión Malfoy_

_—Tu casa— te susurra tu subconsciente_

_…._

_Te diriges a la gran entrada y tocas el timbre con ansiedad, pues estas entrando a un destino incierto_

_El elfo te ve sorprendido_ y _ te susurra un débil —Ha llegado al fin—_

_Lo miras con desconcierto ante las palabras dichas_ y _ sin dirigirle ni un simple, gracias _

_Subes las escaleras pues debes imaginar donde se encuentra_, t_e diriges por el largo pasillo con nerviosismo pues no sabes que decir después de tanto tiempo_

_Sigues tu camino hasta, detenerte en su despacho _

_Respiras hondo_, e_s el momento piensa_ y _entras sin tocar la puerta_

_Piensas en decir un "como as estado"_ p_ero él te sorprende_

_—Al fin te dignas a venir— te dice frio y sin despegar la vista de sus documentos_

_—¿Co.. Como as sabido que era yo? — preguntas_

_El hace un gesto con burla_

_—Fácil—te responde—Tu perfume te delata— te dice por fin mientras levanta la vista y te ve_

_Sientes desfallecer por un momento _y _ su aspecto es muy parecido al tuyo _

_—No piensas decir nada mas solo te quedaras hay mirándome— te dice molesto — Ho es que en casi 3 malditos meses se te ha olvidado mis fracciones— reprocha_

_Lo miras detenidamente_, é_l al igual que tu han sufrido _

—_-Draco yo—pero el no te deja continuar_

_—¿TU QUE GRANGER? —te grita-¡TU TE FUISTE MIENTRAS YO ME ESTABA MURIENDO EN UNA CAMA DE UNA MALDITA CLINICA! —se levanta de su escrito y se dirige a ese ventanal donde anteriormente te dijo el nombre que llevaría su hijo contigo _

_Una lagrima se fuga de tus ojos_

_— ¿No piensas responderme? —te dice con calma en su vos_

_Tu lo ves y el se da vuelta_

_—¿No lo harás? — te vuelve a preguntar_, n_o sabes como hacerlo_ p_or dentro el llanto te ahoga, él te ve con detalle _

_—¡RESPONDEME MALDITASEA! —te grita golpeando su escritorio_, t_u retrocedes sientes miedo de nuevo_

_—¿Dime al menos que nunca estuviste embaraza? ha sanado como una suplica_

_Sus palabras te han afectado, cuanto quisieses que todo fuera un sueño un mal sueño y despertar dos meses atrás en sus brazos _

_—¡RESPONDEME GRANGER DIME QUE NO PERDISTE A MI HIJO! te grita con tristeza en su voz y una lagrima escapa de su ojo derecho_ y_ eso no lo puedes resistir, dejas salir tus lagrimas _y _él entiende eso como un si_

_Se lleva las manos a la cara fustrado_ y _lanza todo de su escritorio, en un momento desesperación_

_— ¿Por qué? — Te pregunta acercándose a ti y sujetándote de los hombros_

_—Fue un accidente— logras articular_ y _ ves como el sonreí_

_—Un accidente—repite con burla—¿Estas segura? — finaliza_

_¿Estas segura?_

_Que esta queriendo decir_

_Que mataste a tu hijo _

_Eso es lo que te quiere decir_

_—También era mi hijo—dices débilmente pues no tienes la voz para gritar_

_—No estabas de acuerdo con tener un hijo conmigo por eso lo hiciste por ese te lanzaste por la escalaras ¿Qué oportuno? finaliza con rabia y su cara se ve volteada ante el impacto _

_Lo has abofeteado _

_¿Cómo se le ocurre insinuar algo así? _

_Te ve con rabia y algo similar a una sonrisa aparece en sus labios_, _suficiente te dices_ y _te encaminas hacia la puerta _

_El corre hacia ti y te sujeta _

_Lo ves a los ojos y sientes un nudo en la garganta _

_El esta conteniendo las lagrimas sus ojos mercurio_

_Están empañados y al borde de derramar sus lagrimas_

_Te sueltas con fuerza _y_ le acaricias la mejilla en un acto de amantes y conforte, el cierra los ojos ante tu contacto y libera sus lagrimas_

_Pero estas dolida retiras tu mano, esperas que llegue un perdón_ y _abres la puerta_

_—Si te vas no vuelvas—te dice con furia_ y _ la rabia te consume y lloras _

_Sales del despacho cierras la puerta y escuchas un golpe dentro de este _

_Tus lágrimas no dilatan en salir y te dejas caer llorando amargamente _

_Mientras del otro lado de la puerta un rubio lanza todo lo que tiene a su alcance _y _ cae de rodillas llorando desesperadamente_

_-MI HIJOOO-grita desgarrándose el alma_

_…_

_ Hasta el ser más despiadado sufre la perdida de su carne _


	5. Comencemos de nuevo

_"Comenzamos de nuevo"_

_Capitulo V_

_Has escuchado su grito y sientes un dolor inexplicable_

_Quieres entrar en esa habitación y llorar con el_

_Pero no puedes hacerlo tu orgullo es mas fuerte que tu_

_Sientes indignación ante ti misma _

_Pero ya no tienes la valentía que te caracterizaba por pertenecer a Griffondor_

_En estos momentos sientes vergüenza por no ser lo que fuiste años atrás_

_Ya no te sientes tan valiente como antes _

_No sabes como lidiar con ello_

_Mientras por dentro la rabia y el dolor te consume_

_Todo fuera sido distinto si no te hubieras casado con el_

_Ustedes se odiaban desde que eran unos niños_

_Por que te tuviste que casarte despechada _

_¿Por qué dejaste que tus malditos sentimientos te llevaran?_

_-Siempre te dejar regir por ellos-te regañas a ti misma_

_¿Por qué?- te preguntas_

_Pero como explicarlo aun no lo tienes claro_

_Mientras tu lloras de este lado el lo hace desde el otro y te siente mal por ello pero has aceptado que no fue tu culpa haber perdido a tu bebe_

_Tu también sufrías a ti de igual forma te dolía y quizás fueras experimentado algo distinto con el si fueran tenido ese bebe_

_Pero no fue así tienes que aceptarlo y lo aceptas pero eso te duele_

_Ambos están sufriendo y eso no lo puedes negar_

_-Se valiente- te dices a ti misma _

_-Tengo que ser valiente- dices con firmeza y te levantas del suelo_

_Limpias tus lágrimas con rudeza_

_Tomas el picaporte de la puerta _

_Dudas por un instante pues el te dijo "Si te vas no vuelvas"_

_Lo sueltas y te encaminas por el pasillo _

_Y un recuerdo golpea tu mente _

_Flash Black_

_Levas la mirada con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que el levanta el velo y te sonríe de forma …¿Cómo explicarlo?_

_¿Tierna? ¿Honestas?_

_Sincera_

_Lo ves y tratas de trasmitirle eso con una calidad mirada y le sonríes un poco de manera distorsionada y el te responde con mucha mas sinceridad en su sonrisa que simplemente_

_¿Te ahoga?_

_¿Te asfixia?_

_Te llena _

_Y eres tu la que se adelanta al momento y lo besas para sellar ese "Si Acepto" que acababa de salir de sus labios_

_Fin del Flash Black _

_Y las lágrimas ruedan_

_Flash Black_

_Posas tus manos en su cara y lo acaricias _

_-Te felicito-suelta el- Me siento Orgulloso de ti-admite con cierta dificulta y tu sonríes_

_-Quizás no somos el matrimonio perfecto-susurras acercándote a el-Mas bien Somos como agua y aceite-lo ves sonreír-O un pratonuos y un cruciato-el suelta una carcajada y todos los ven algo entretenidos-Y a veces confieso que me sacas de mis cabales Malfoy-y el niega con una sonrisa en los labios aun- Pero Nunca me dejes por favor-ruegas, si le rogaste y el te abraza con protección _

_-Jamás-susurra con su cara entre tu cuello _

_Fin del Flash Black _

_Te detienes en seco _

_Tus palabras son tu verdugo_

_Aprietas la mandíbula con fuerza y coraje_

_Tu eres Hermione Granger _

_¿Hermione Granger?-te preguntas mentalmente_

_-No- respondes en vos alta _

_-Hermione Malfoy- dices antes de girarte y regresas a ese despacho de donde minutos atrás habías salido con la intensión de no volver jamás_

_Jiras el picaporte de la puerta y te sorprende el estado en el que se encuentra el despacho_

_No ha quedado nada de pie todo esta en el suelo _

_Levantas la vista y lo ves, esta de frente hacia al gran ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos _

_El sabe que tu esta hay, el conoce tu perfume_

_Pero no te dejaras intimidar nuevamente_

_-Escúchame muy bien Malfoy-dices en tono alto-Yo una ves te dije Que no éramos el matrimonio perfecto pero te hice prometer que jamás me dejarías lo ves y el aun no te da la cara pero continuas- y te pido disculpas por no haber estado contigo en esa clínica pero no podía volver al lugar donde perdí a mi hijo -tu vos se quiebra ante la confección, el no da ningún tipo de señal- y discúlpame por lo que escuchaste en la sala con Harry pero eso fue una confección falsa por que yo jamás me hubiera escapado con Ronald por que descubrí que lo que sentía por el era solo cariños de amigo que confundí ¿me entiendes? Y hoy en día le agradezco que me hala engañado por que estoy a tu lado -haces pausa fustrada por que no ha admitido ningún sonido ni se ha movido de su lugar- Dime algo Malditasea- le reclamas_

-_No, no es necesario que lo entienda_,_- te dice por fin y sin verte _

_El hace un momento te reclama el hecho de que no le contestabas y ahora ya simplemente no le importa _

_-¿Por qué no me entiendes?- le reclamas furiosa_

_-Por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón-contesta de forma fría y dándote la cara- El corazón no piensas Granger - finaliza serio _

_Y esas palabras te dan de lleno al corazón y sientes un nudo en la garganta por lo que acabas de escuchar y ver el rastro de lágrimas en su cara _

_¿El corazón no piensa Granger?_

_¿el corazón?_

_Vamos Hermione te esta diciendo algo _

_Pero no sabes que responderle_

_-¿Por qué no te terminas de ir?-le exclamo furioso_

_-¿Qué?-preguntas confundida_

_-Por que no te largas como siempre lo haces para no afrontar tus problemas-vocifero acercándote_

_El tenia razón siempre huías a el y a tus problemas_

_-Por que esta ves estoy aquí para arreglar mi vida-tomas aire_

_-¿Tu vida?- pregunta con burla _

_-Escúchame muy bien Draco Malfoy-le dices acercándote a el- Yo contigo me comprometí ante un juez- respiras suspiras- y de corazón-dices débil pero audible_

_Lo ves confundirse y cambiar la expresión_

_A una pequeña _

_Diminuta sonrisa _

_En sus labios_

_-¿de corazón?-te pregunta susurrando cada palabra sobre tu cara mesclando su aliento con el tuyo y viéndote a los ojos_

_-Con el corazón-Responde sin fuerzas_

_Y sientes como el lleva las manos a tu vientre y una lagrima se escapa de tu ojo derecho_

_-¿Por qué?-te vuelve a preguntar_

_-Aun no lo se-le respondes- Solo te puedo decir que me fuera encanto tener a una niña corriendo por esta Mansión-finalizas_

_-¿Una niña?-pregunta incrédulo- Sera un niño_

_-No-le dices de forma divertida-una niña -respondes con naturalidad_

_Ves como el te sonríe_

_-¿Estas dispuesta?-te pregunta_

_-Estoy Dispuesta- le respondes antes de abrazarlo y refugirte en su pecho sintiendo una calidez inexplicable _

…_.._

…_._

…

…_._

_Te diriges al ministerio necesitas hablar con tu amigo _

_Tienes que informarle sobre todo lo sucedido _

_Estas decidida confrontar tus problemas y admitirle a Harry que decidiste ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy no por un simple arranque de despecho_

_Motivo principal de tu boda-razona tu mente_

…

_Vas hacia el piso de Aurores _

_Cuando el elevador se detiene _

_Decidida das tu primer paso fuera y levantando la cara con orgullo_

_Después de unos simples pasos lo ves _

_Solo a un metro de ti _

_Tratas de evadir su mirada _

_Te diriges al escritorio de la secretaria _

_Ella te informa que tu amigo esta en una junta que quizás pueda demorar, decides esperarlo _

_Vas hacia los baños, tratando de evitarlo _

_Pero precisamente el esta hay justo en ese pasillo solitario y tu sientes un vuelco_

_¿Estas desesperada? _

_¿Asustada? _

_-¿A que le temes?-te preguntas mentalmente _

_-Quizás no sea necesario toda esta tontería- te regañas_

_Pasas por su lado tratando de no mostrar tus nervios y sientes como su mano toma tu brazo con firmeza y delicadeza a la misma ves_

_-Suéltame- le pides con voz ronca _

_-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?- te pregunta con una sonrisa formada en sus labios _

_Lo ves con sorpresa y te sueltas salvajemente de su agarre- Por que no quiero que me toques-le sueltas de forma repulsiva_

_El te mira de forma extraña, tratando de asimilar tus palabras_

_-¿En que te convertiste Hermione?-hace pausa y respira-¿Te pareces a Malfoy?-finaliza dolido_

_-Soy su Esposa- le dices de forma obvia_

_-Su esposa por un maldito mal entendido-vocifera el y tu solo sientes la rabia invadiendo tus venas_

_Lo miras con odio quien se cree el para reclamarte de esa forma y juzgar tus decisiones y tu vida_

_-¿Cómo sabes tu Weasly que yo no me hubiera casado con Draco?-le preguntas, dejándolo intrigado a el y a ti misma con tu pregunta_

_El te mira con dolor y rabia_

_-Por dios Hermione es Malfoy-hace pausa-El miserable de Draco Malfoy el ex mortifago- te dice con asco_

_Sientes tu sangre hervir _

_Sus palabras fueron como unas cachetadas para ti _

_Estas molesta y haces lo primero que se te viene a la mente darle una bofetada y así lo haces _

_Su cara se gira ante el impacto, ves como se lleva las manos a la cara sosteniendo su mejilla_

_-Estas loca-vocifera_

_-En tu vida Ronald Weasly vuelvas a insultar a mi esposo en mi presencia-le exiges y te encaminas a la salida de aquel pasillo_

_-¿Qué nos paso?- te pregunta mientras se acerca a ti_

_-¿A que te refieres?-le preguntas harta_

_-De nosotros Hermione- te mira suplicante- ¿Qué nos paso a nosotros?_

_Lo miras incrédula-Entre nosotros no paso ni pasara nada- lo miras con determinación- Tu y yo no tenemos ni tendremos jamás nada, tu hiciste tu vida cuando te enredaste con esa perra pues bien yo hice la mía con Draco Malfoy ¡Que para serte sincera es mucho mas hombre que tu!- te giras tratando de seguir tu camino pero el te lo impide _

_-¿Te gusta ese imbécil?- te pregunta furioso_

_-Basta ya- exclamas harta- Ya no somos niños para jugar entiende tu y yo no tenemos nada cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita- tus palabras lo hieren por que el te ha soltado- te giras para seguir tu camino pero te quedas helada al verlo hay_

_Por Merlín Draco esta delante de ti, sientes como tu temperatura a cambiado y sientes desfallecer solo por un momento, pero todo desaparece cuando logras ver su mueca hay en la esquina de sus labios _

_-El esta sonriendo- piensas fugazmente _

_-Nos vamos- te pregunta ofreciéndote una mano para que te acerques a el_

_-Nos vamos-repites como niña ingenua acercándote y tomando su mano_


	6. Te amo

_ "Te amo"_

_Capitulo VI_

_-Quiero redecorar- le dices mientras ves los pasillos frunciendo el entrecejo, el levantada ambas cejas incrédulo- Es en serio- repites divertida al ver su expresión- No pienso tolerar esos cuadros insultándome cada ves que camino por aquí- le dices mientras te acercas a el y sonríes abiertamente pues el aun no ha cambiado su expresión y tiene las manos en sus bolsillos-Esos cuadros no me toleran-agregas- Ni yo a ellos- finalizas frente a el _

_-¿Que sugieres que hagamos?- te pregunta _

_Lo miras mas divertida de lo que estabas y el sonríe_

_-No los quiero en mi casa- articulas con dificulta mirando al suelo, el toma tu barbilla y alza delicadamente tu cara para verte a los ojos_

_-No estarán en tu casa- te susurra, para después robarte un tierno beso que te hace estremecer _

_OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo _

_-¿Qué tienes amigo que le ha pasado a tu cara?- pregunta Harry divertido_

_-Hermione- articulas molesto _

_-¿Hermione pero que le has hecho para que reaccione así?- pregunta_

_-Se a molestado por que he ofendido a su esposo- escupes molesto y tu amigo sonríe abiertamente-¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?-preguntas mas molesto_

_-Es que aun no quieres aceptar que a Hermione le gusta Malfoy- dices aceptando la realidad de tu respuesta y asimilando su mira incrédula_

_ Llevas puesto un vestido corto y sencillo en tono blanco, debes asistir a una reunión con tu esposo pues tu madre te lo ha pedido para presentarlo con tu familia _

_Estas nerviosa, Por que ha pesar que el a aceptado sabes que no es muy de su agrado asistir con tu familia _

_Lo miras salir del baño y le dedicas una media sonrisa_

_-¿Es hora?- te pregunta_

_Tu solo asientes y te encaminas a su encuentro _p_ara dirigirse a esa pequeña reunión _

_ Miras la ventana y ves como pasas los arboles con velocidad, tu esposo ha decidido llegar en auto y has respetado y aceptado su decisión por lógica, sientes como el auto se detiene lentamente, han llegado a la dirección enviada, sientes como el sale del auto y cierra la puerta, lo miras caminar alrededor del auto frente a ti, sonríes de lado-quizás Ronald tenga razón me enamorado de el- piensas _

_Sientes como el abre la puerta y te ofrece su mano para ayudarte a salir, sales del auto con cierta pesadez y te adelantas a su paso _

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- te pregunta extrañado, te giras y lo ves tan elegante como siempre y una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios _

_-No lo se- respondes con fastidio y te acercas a el estiras los brazos como niña pequeña pidiendo un abrazo y el solo sonríe y lo hace te abraza y tu te refugias en su pecho, piensas en ese beso que te dio en la mansión y tu pecho se oprime ante tu recuerdo- Draco- le dices aun sobre su pecho el emite un sonido dándote pie para que continúes- Bésame- le pides _

_Él se separa de ti y te ve directamente a los ojos, se acerca con cautela y roza sus labios contra los tuyos, suspiras, para luego recibir unos suaves movimientos de labios que te hacen suspirar y el te abraza solo puedes lograr poner tus manos sobre su pecho y sentir protegida en sus brazos y con esa sensación en tu pecho y tu estomago, sientes estar en otro mundo solo con el _

_Pero escuchas una silenciosa risa y sientes como el separa sus labios de los tuyos y puedes sentir la brisa acariciándolos, giras tu cara para ver el culpable de que la brisa acaricie tus labios y puedes observar a tu madre junto a tus tíos sientes como tus mejillas toman un ligero color rosa y te sueltas de los brazos de tu esposo arreglándote la chaqueta con notorio nerviosismo el se lleva una mano a la cara acariciando su barbilla_

_Tu madre esta sonriendo ampliamente al igual que tu tía, sin embargo tu tío te mira de forma severa _

_-¿El joven es?-pregunta tu tío, lo miras incrédula y recuerdas que en seis meses de haberte casado jamás se lo habías presentado a tu familia, Draco te mira con reproche_

_-Draco Malfoy- se presenta tu esposo _

_-Estuar Granger- responde cordialmente tu tío extendiéndole la mano a tu esposo- ¿Creo haber escuchado Malfoy?- pregunta tu tío_

_-Así es señor- afirma el_

_-¿Eres pariente de los dueños de Asociaciones Malfoy?-pregunta con descaro tu tío_

_-¡!Estuar..!-reprenden ambas mujeres _

_-No se preocupen- tranquiliza el-No. No soy pariente- agrega- Soy el dueño- finaliza y sonríes de lado el siempre tan sencillo, tu tío lo mira de arriba a bajo tratando de buscar alguna imperfección en el y el solo sonríe de lado con arrogancia_

_-¿Son novios?- pregunta por fin tu tía, tu tratas de responder pero tu madre interviene con un - ya lo sabrán- dirigiéndose a la entrada del salón seguida de tus tíos ves a Draco que esta un poco desorientado le tomas la mano y lo guías _

_Te encuentras ya dentro de ese salón y ves impresionada la recepción que tu madre a preparado para presentarlo a el y sonríes estas agradecida tu madre logro descifrar los gusto de tu esposo, el te mira y intenta decirte algo pero vez como calla y ve algo en un punto de ese salón, diriges la vista a la misma dirección que el y logras ver a Cristhina Smith la hija del jefe de tu padre y por la mira de Draco el la conoce, ves como ella le sonríe coquetamente y intentas controlar la indignación que estas sintiendo _

_Te ves arrastrada por tu madre hacia las mesas de tus familiares dejando a Draco solo_

_Puedes ver cuando hablas con tus tías como ella se le acerca y lo abraza con confianza, demasiada para tu gusto te sientes un poco mas aliviada cuando ves al señor Smith acercarse a ellos pero tu indignación sube cuando logras escuchar como el señor Smith dice o mejor dicho grita un "Que hermosa pareja forman- suficiente te dices te encaminas hacia ellos dejando a tus tías con la palabra en la boca, cuando te vas acercando ves como ella se aferra a su braza y ejerces una caminata mas rápida _

_-Buenas- articulas para los presentes Cristhina te mira con una risita tonta y el Señor Smith te sonríe de forma educada _

_-¿Como has estado hija?- te saluda el Señor Smith _

_- Bien señor-respondes con sonrisa fingida _

_-Que tal Granger. Te saluda hipócritamente, haces un gesto de mano y miras directamente a Draco, ella al parecer se da cuenta- Que educación de mi parte- dice ofendida- Hermione Granger , Draco Malfoy mi novio- finaliza sientes como tu sangre hierve y ves como los presentes te miran los Smith asombrados y Draco con una mirada incrédula _

_-¿Tu novio?- repites_

_-Hermione por favor- te pide el pero tu levantas una mano y el entiende que le estas pidiendo que no diga nada_

_-¿Se conocen?- pregunta el señor Smith _

_.Es mi esposa- responde Draco lográndose soltar del agarre de Cristhina y poniéndose a tu lado _

_ Simplemente no soportar estar hay y sales caminando sin rumbo fijo y sientes como el va de tras de ti _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- te pregunta cuando logra retenerte_

_-¿Encima lo preguntas?- rebates ofendida _

_-No entiendo que te pasa- agrego- lo se quizás debí haberte dicho tuve novias pero no creí que te afectara tanto - finaliza sosteniéndote la cara, lo miras fijamente a los ojos_

_-No te das cuenta- le pregunta y el niega con una sonrisa_

_- ¿de que debería darme cuenta?- te pregunta a un sonriendo_

_Te sueltas de su agarre y te quedas frente a él_

_-De que estoy enamorada de ti Draco Malfoy- susurras y ante tus palabras su sonrisa se agranda y se acerca a ti para abrazarte ferozmente_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hay verdades que simplemente nos sorprenden __y nos roban el aliento"_

_Capitulo VII_

_Lo miras con profundidad y sientes como el se confunde y maldices haberte sincerado_

_El se aleja de ti, dándote la espalda, estaba tratando de asimilar tus palabras y te sientes mal_

_-Aunque realmente te imaginabas que saltaría de emoción abrazándote y diciéndote "Yo también Te Amo" pero no ocurrió nada de eso_

_-Siempre tu y tu maldita sincerada- te regañas y tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y recuerdas ese momento que marco tu vida y que te ato al hombre que le acabas de confesar tus sentimientos_

_Flash Black_

_Caminas lento, despacio, contado tus pasos ese vestido pesa y pesa mucho cada paso para ti es un recuerdo para el y para ti también_

_Tienes ganas de llorar deseas hacerlo, pero no lo haces supuestamente ese es el día mas feliz de toda mujer- Seguramente si lo es- te reprochas a ti misma, pero solo si se casaran por amor y no por venganza_

_Tratas retener tus lagrimas mientras caminas hacia el_

_El…_

_El que te ha apoyado y de igual forma el que te convenció de cometer esa locura _

_Tu aceptaste cometer esa locura junto a él, y sabiendo a la perfección que los sentimientos de el hacia a ti eran mas sinceros que los tuyos aunque claro todo estaba a simple vista y todo el mundo sabia a perfección que tu te casabas por que el imbécil de Ronald Wesley te traiciono_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_ Sales de tu recuerdos por que tu madre te ha indicado que es el momento de que presentes a tu esposo_

_Lo miras darse vuelta, puesto ha escuchado lo que tu madre a ordenado y sin dirigirte la palabra hace un ademan para que camines_

_Caminas contando los pasos_

_Uno , dos , tres uno de nuevo, dos tres_

_Te detienes en el centro del salón y el toma tu mano con suavidad, levantas tu rostro y lo miras por unos segundo_

_Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión, escuchas decir a tu madre un -Atención todos mi hija tiene algo importante que decir- _

_Nuevamente es el momento de unirte a Draco Malfoy, sonríes fingidamente y tratas de retener tus lágrimas_

_-Familia y presentes-anuncias en un tono dudoso y sin confianza, no sabes como hacerlo y sostienes su mano con mayor fuerza- Le agradezco a mi madre por realizar esta reunión- Merlín por que es tan difícil piensas- El motivo de esta reunión es para presentarles a Draco Malfoy- sientes como un nudo se forma en tu garganta y tratas de sonreír pero las palabras no salen de tu boca y el parecer notarlo porque rodea tu cintura con su brazo y tu respiras profundo - Mi esposo- Finalizas_

_ Puedes observar como los presentes te miran de manera extrañada y confundidos_

_Una de tus tías en piensa aplaudir y se acerca a ti para felicitarte_

_Pero no te quieres soltar de su agarre_

_Después de la mayoría de los presentes felicitarte y desearte éxito en tu matrimonio_

_Uno de los invitados comienza a pedirles un beso y el se unen muchos mas_

_Te tensas ante la situación y ves a un Draco muy sorprendido_

_Pero lo hacen se unen en un tierno beso_

_Luego de unos instantes se separan y evadiendo a las personas el sale contigo fuera de ese salón_

* * *

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntas un tanto dolida y te solo se inmuta a observarte por largos segundos y realmente no sabes porque pero eso malditos recuerdos invaden tu mente y maldices internamente una y otra ves_

_Flash Black_

_Te quedas Helada de tan solo pensar un Hijo de el y tu yo no puedes creerlo_

_-Pe..Pero- titubeas- ¿ un hijo?_

_-Si Hermione un hijo-hace pausa- no ahora mismo quizás dentro de uno o dos años pero si yo estoy sacrificándome para ayudar a tu familia, ¿no crees que merezco formar la mía con mi esposa?- susurra cerca de tu cara_

_No sabes en que momento el se había dado vuelta ni menos en que momento acorto las distancias_

_Sus palabras están desordenas en tu mente_

_¿Un hijo?_

_¿Sacrificio?_

_¿Merezco?_

_¿Familia?_

_¿Esposa?_

_Y antes de cualquiera cosa sintió los labios de el apoderándose de los de ella y simplemente le respondió_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Abres tus ojos con dificulta, los señores Malfoy y tus padres est__á__n de pie junto a tu camilla_

— _¿Qu__é__ me ha pasado? —preguntas, tomando tu cara entre tus manos_

—_Hermione hija— te dice tu madre, mientras Narcisa y ella toman tus manos_

—_Estas embarazada— te dicen las dos, tus ojos se cierran tratando de asimilar la noticia, Embarazada_

—_Estoy embarazada —dices en susurro las señoras asienten y ves a Narcisa sonre__í__r ampliamente, hace d__í__as que no lo ve__í__as sonre__í__r, cierras los ojos nuevamente y el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy llega a tu mente, sonr__í__es_

_Un hijo tu yo y de Draco_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Estas llorando con desesperación y llevas las manos a tu vientre y por acto reflejo __te agachas y sientes como el hace lo mismo y trata de abrazarte_

_Flash Black_

— _¿Dime al menos que nunca estuviste embaraza? ha sanado como una suplica_

_Sus palabras te han afectado, cuanto quisieses que todo fuera un sueño un mal sueño y despertar dos meses atrás en sus brazos_

— _¡RESPONDEME GRANGER DIME QUE NO PERDISTE A MI HIJO! te grita con tristeza en su voz y una lagrima escapa de su ojo derecho_ y_eso no lo puedes resistir, dejas salir tus lagrimas_y _él entiende eso como un si_

_Se lleva las manos a la cara frustrado_ y _lanza todo de su escritorio, en un momento desesperación_

— _¿Por qué? — Te pregunta acercándose a ti y sujetándote de los hombros_

—_Fue un accidente— logras articular_ y _ves como el sonreí_

—_Un accidente—repite con burla—¿Estas segura? — finaliza_

_¿Estas segura?_

_Que esta queriendo decir_

_Que mataste a tu hijo_

_Eso es lo que te quiere decir_

—_También era mi hijo—dices débilmente pues no tienes la voz para gritar_

—_No estabas de acuerdo con tener un hijo conmigo por eso lo hiciste por ese te lanzaste por la escalaras ¿Qué oportuno? finaliza con rabia y su cara se ve volteada ante el impacto_

_Lo has abofeteado_

_¿Cómo se le ocurre insinuar algo así?_

_Te ve con rabia y algo similar a una sonrisa aparece en sus labios_, _suficiente te dices_ y _te encaminas hacia la puerta_

_El corre hacia ti y te sujeta_

_Lo ves a los ojos y sientes un nudo en la garganta_

_El, esta conteniendo las lágrimas sus ojos mercurio_

_Están empañados y al borde de derramar sus lagrimas_

_Te sueltas con fuerza_y_le acaricias la mejilla en un acto de amantes y conforte, el cierra los ojos ante tu contacto y libera sus lagrimas_

_Pero estas dolida retiras tu mano, esperas que llegue un perdón_ y _abres la puerta_

—_Si te vas no vuelvas—te dice con furia_ y _la rabia te consume y lloras_

_Sales del despacho cierras la puerta y escuchas un golpe dentro de este_

_Tus lágrimas no dilatan en salir y te dejas caer llorando amargamente_

_Mientras del otro lado de la puerta un rubio lanza todo lo que tiene a su alcance_y _cae de rodillas llorando desesperadamente_

_-MI HIJOOO-grita desgarrándose el alma_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_-Nosotros tenemos que separarnos-Habla el por fin - jamás te casaste por amor solo por una estúpida traición Granger- y con cada palabra de el sientes como tu corazón se oprime ante sus palabras_

_-Draco yo te am,,,-_

_-No-te interrumpe el- Tu me quieres pero yo Te amo esa es la verdad Hermione-exclama el y tu solo maldices internamente_

_-Es mejor que me valla-argumenta levantándose para dirigirse a la salida_


	8. Te dejo En Libertad

_"Te dejo en Libertad"_

_Capitulo VIII_

_Estas de pie frente el balcón observando la noche_

_Miras los alrededores de esa mansión y están solos_

_Así como tu te encuentras allí_

_Tratas de sonreír_

_De regalarle una sonrisa a tu vida_

_A tu alma_

_A tus penas_

_Golpeas la pared_

_…_

_No quieres llorar pero las lágrimas amenazan con salir_

_….._

_Respira_

_Aguanta un secundo_

_Respira_

_Cierras los ojos y miras_

_Muerdes la rabia y_

_Respiras_

_ Mientras te duela_

_Respira_

_…_

_La vida a veces no es justa_

_Tu vida_

_Es un juego _

_Que ya no quieres jugar_

_…_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer?- le preguntas a la luna_

_Esa que ha llorado contigo y ha sufrido tus penas_

_ Esa que nunca te abandona cuando quieres estar sola _

_Esa tú fiel confidente_

_A esa misma a la que le gritas buscando tus respuestas_

_….._

_Te abrazas a ti misma tratando de esconder tu soledad_

_Esforzándote por no llorar_

_Pero tus esfuerzos son en vano_

_Por que lloras_

_Y sientes la soledad aun mas fuerte con tu abrazo_

_…_

_Imaginaste que todo seria distinto después de esa noche_

_Y así fue todo cambio pero no precisamente como tu querías_

_…_

_Como quisieras tener un gira tiempo y volver a esa noche_

_Para poder abrazarlo_

_Para dejarlo que te bese_

_Y para volverle a confesar lo que sientes por el_

_Eso que te esta carcomiendo el alma y te esta matando lentamente_

_Para volver a decir : Draco Malfoy yo Te Quiero_

_Para sellar con un beso esa confesión y ese momento y detenerlo para siempre_

_…_

_Ya tienes mas de do semanas de no verlo_

_Solo escuchas cuando entra y cuando sale_

_Ya no hay ni un buen día ni por cortesía_

_Ves como ese amor se va _

_Te sorprendes __si vuelve_

_…._

_Lloras es tu única forma de desahogarte_

_De sacar tú rabia tu impotencia_

_Pero sabes Bien que con lágrimas no puedes hacer mas nada_

_Las limpias con rudeza e indignación_

_ Chocaste de frente con tu realidad_

_Con tu Maldita Realidad_

_La noche se va como ese día y como el anterior y el día antes de eso y todos los días después de esa maldita fiesta_

_Gritas, lloras, golpeas haces todo lo que puedes para poder sacar tu rabia_

_Te lanzas en esa cama y como otras tantas veces el cansancio por las lágrimas derramadas te duerme_

_…._

_…_

_Tus ojos se abren con pesadez y los ves al pie de la cama observándote con esas esferas que lleva por ojos delirantes puestas en ti_

_-¿Qué .. haces .. Aquí?-preguntas_

_-Es mi habitación-responde con naturalidad y tu bufas-Vine a despedirme- suelta el y con cada palabra sientes una daga atravesándote el corazón una y otra ves_

_-¿A…a .. don..de vas?- tus palabras salen sin control de tus cuerdas vocales y el solo te observa_

_-Me voy de viaje por unos días-tranquiliza el pero el anhelo de tu mirada es mas que evidente-Asuntos de la empresa, solo quería despedirme- dice firme levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado y saliendo de la habitación_

_Flash Black_

_-¿Vamos hacer negocios?-propones tu observándolo emocionada_

_-Haber escucho tus propuestas-te da pie para que continúes_

_-¿Qué te parece Si llevamos Asociaciones Malfoy's al mundo Muglee?- hablas como una niña de 5 años y el te sonríe_

_-Me parece muy interesante lo consultare- te responde el_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que si lo harás?-sonríes mas emocionada y el asiente, te lanzas sobre el literalmente para abrazarlo_

_Fin de flash black_

_Y hay esta acabando de tomar tu decisión y el lo tiene que saber antes de irse, asi que corres a la parte baja de la mansión_

_-¡Draco!-le llamas antes que el cruce la puerta de la salida_

_-¿Dime?-_

_-Te dejo en liberta- dices segura-Te doy el divorcio- vuelves a repetir y el asiente no muy sorprendido_

_-¡Después del viaje inicio los tramites!-sentencia el y tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y asientes__ para luego escuchar la puerta cerrase en el ego de la mansión_

_…_

_3 pm_

_…._

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

_Tomas el teléfono móvil y ves el numero de Draco en la pantalla por momentos tu corazón se llena de emoción y contestas_

_-hola ¿Draco que pasa?-escuchas su respiración acelerada y voces repetidas alteradas_

_-Hermione mi amor- cada una de sus palabras te asustan_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco donde estas?- estas_

_¿Exaltada?_

_¿Temerosa?_

_Asustada_

_Se te ha olvidado por Completo que estas en medio de un reunión de Aurores, y te levantas pero la ansiedad no te permite caminar_

_-¿Recuerdas la ves que te propuse matrimonio?-pregunta el y en tu garganta se forma un nudo_

_-Si- susurras débil_

_-¡Que locura!-exclama el y un grito te hace sobre saltar_

_-¿Dónde estas Draco que eso por Merlín que sucede?-_

_-Cálmate-trata de tranquilizarte pero su vos es temerosa- ¡Solo recuérdame mi amor! Recuérdame en todo momento Recuerda que fui el primer hombre en tocarte recuérdame en todo momento- habla el y ya tu no puedes evitar llorar_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco?-_

_-Recuérdame cada ves que mires tu pasado-_

_Tu niegas frenéticamente y sinceramente ya nadie le esta prestando atención a soso dicha junta_

_-El vuelo esta cayendo-susurra bajito atreves del móvil y tu te dejas caer en la silla-Solo recuerda Que te amo-_

_-No.. no no no Draco no-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Dracooo me escuchas-_

_-Team…-y después de eso solo escuchas gritos desgarradores y la señal se corta_

_-¡Dracoooooooooo!-_

* * *

_Bueno espero sinceramente que no me maten; Quiero recordarles que faltan muy pocos capítulos _


	9. Espera mas allá de la muerte

_"Si mi felicidad esta Contigo pues Espérame mas Allá de la Muerte Por que no te dejare"_

_Capitulo IX_

_El mundo se te derrumba, el llanto te ahoga, no reaccionas sinceramente no quieres hacerlo, Harry toma tu mano y antes de que el hable las palabras salen de tu boca_

_-El avión se callo-mantienes la vista fija en el suelo y la amplitud de un "Ho por Merlín" en medio de la reunión hace que levantes la vista para chocar con los ojos de tu amigo que te ve con_

_¿Tristeza?_

_¿Pánico?_

_**Lastima**_

_**-**__¡No!-lloras-¡No quiero tu lastima Harry!-te levantas aun con tus manos entre las de el-Llévame al Aeropuerto-le pides y Harry te observa-¡No preguntes solo llévame al aeropue.-no puedes terminar la frase tu llanto ahoga tus palabras_

…

…_.._

…_.._

_No diriges palabra en el trayecto, no piensas en nada tu mente esta en blanco, Sirius los acompaña y es el quien ha tenido el valor suficiente de avisarle a Narcissa_

…_.._

_Corres una ves te encuentras en la entrada del aeropuerto, sin importar los reclamos de las personas con las cuales chocas_

_Llegas a la recepción y por lo que supones nadie aun se ha enterrado de lo ocurrido_

_-¿El vuelo con Destino a Brasil?-tu pregunta es torpe sin mucho sentido pero al parecer los presentes saben lo ocurrido_

_-¿Cómo sabe usted qu..-_

_-Dígame que no callo- suplicas al borde del llanto nuevamente_

_-Señorita por favor acompáñeme a la oficina esto no es noticia publica no queremos escandal..-_

_-¡Hermione!- escuchas la inconfundible vos de tu suegro te das vuelta para observarlo a el y a Narcisa y se te parte mas aun el corazón_

_-¡SOLO DIGAME QUE EL VUELO NO CALLO-gritas sin control llamando la atención de los usuarios_

_Pero por más que hayas querido, que ella te hubiese respondido que era mentira, una falla mecánica una cruel broma no lo hizo solo cayo y te miro fijamente_

_Sueltas un sosollo mientras escuchas el grito desgarrador de Narcissa que se abraza a su primo con desesperación_

_No lloras solo te ahogas_

_-Una carrera y sales de ese maldito aeropuerto- cruza por tu mente_

_Y lo intentas caminar solo tres malditos pasos y tus piernas te fallan, dejándote caer_

_Desmoronándote, instintivamente te abrazas y comienza tu llanto sin control, sientes como unos brazos te rodean por la espalda mientras te levanta te gira hacia el y te chocas de frente con la cara severa de Lucios Malfoy que te abraza protectoramente y tu te refugias en sus brazos_

_Lloras y no es un llanto disimulado es un llanto con fervor y sientes las convulsiones de tu suegro en tu cuerpo el esta llorando la perdida de su hijo_

_¿Pero porque Malditasea?_

_¿Por qué todos los dan por muerto?_

_-HAAAAAA-gritas si lo haces gritas no te importa estar bajo la mirada de todo un bullicio solo te importa ese maldito dolor que estas sintiendo en ese momento_

_Que te desgarra_

_Te consume_

_Te ahoga_

_Te asfixia_

_Algo que sientes desde adentro, desde tu corazón, desde tus entrañas_

_Te separas de tu suegro y los ves a los presentes negando frenéticamente_

_-Draco no esta muerto-susurras bajito ahogado en llanto_

_-Hermis-habla tu amigo_

_-NO,NO Harry mi esposo no esta muerto-_

_-Mione- dice él pero ya nada te detiene_

_Tus piernas parecen cobrar fuerzas y sales corriendo_

_¿Huyes?_

_Si esta huyendo y es que acaso no puedes_

_-Tú no eres así-reprocha tu conciencia_

_Ves el auto de Harry estacionado justo al frente y realmente ya nada te importa corres hacia el y entras, no haces ningún esfuerzo buscas en la guantera del auto y encuentras la copia de la llave_

_Lo enciendes y sales rápidamente de hay_

_Conduces desorientada, detienes el auto estropajosamente cada ves que una bicicleta se atraviesa en tu camino_

_Tus ojos están nublados por el llanto, un rayo te sorprende y del cielo se desprende una tormenta_

_Comparas mentalmente tus ojos con el parabrisas que se llena de agua segundo por segundo_

_Realmente no te fijas cuando saliste de la ciudad solo te ves arrastrada por el trafico en la carreta larga_

_Solo por un instante ves como tal carretera se despeja y presionas con mucha fuerza el acelerador_

_Vas rápido demasiado rápido_

_Tus ojos solo están en este momento para derramar lágrimas_

_1,2,3_

_Chocas con tu realidad ves la curva frente a ti_

_Frenas con la misma o con mas intensidad con la que presionaste el acelerador las ruedas delanteras se detienen_

_El vehículo se eleva inclinada mente de lado_

_La gravedad no esta de tu lado_

_La baranda de seguridad puesta del lado izquierdo de la carretera sede ante el peso del carro y es inevitable tu fin, te aferras al volante y cierras los ojos con el en tus pensamientos y sientes como el vehículo comienza a descender entre estrepitosas vueltas y en un momento a otro sientes como el auto se detiene, pero no abres los ojos y es cuestión de minutos cuando la explosión del auto se hace presente y el fuego te arropa_

* * *

_**Estas son en las partes que se pide piedad ¿O no? **_


	10. Recuerdos

_"Ámame en tu ingenuidad enamórate de otra, siendo esa otra yo misma"_

_Capitulo X_

_2 Años después_

…_._

_-¡Draco no mas!-Exclama Harry Potter quitándote el vaso de las manos_

_-¡Lárgate Potter!-ordenas molesto_

_-¿Qué piensas he? ¿Qué tomando la revivirás?-pregunta el furioso y con evidente cansancio_

_-¡No esta muerta! ¡No encontraron su cadáver!-explotas_

_-¡Pero si sus restos!-explotas_

_-¡No vi su cuerpo!-exclamas_

_-Yo tampoco y te ayude a buscarla durante un año y no la encontramos-_

_-¡Ella esta viva yo lo se!-_

_-¡No Malfoy Basta Ya Carajo!-explota tu amigo, si tu amigo ese idiota de San Potter se convirtió en tu mejor amigo y en tu mano derecha -Hay una lapida en el cementerio municipal con su nombre-_

_-Yo la mate Potter-susurras bajito tu pena esa que te Consume-¡YO LA MATE!-gritas entre el llanto_

_-¡No! Fue un terrible accidente -Tu no tuviste la culpa de eso-te apoya tu amigo _

_-¡Yo era quien iba a morir no ella!-dices señalándote con el dedo, y tus piernas fallan dejándote caer -¿Por que no siento tu muerte Hermione?-le preguntas al aire llorando-¿Por qué siento que debo Seguir buscándote?-vuelves a preguntar a la nada y te dejas caer por completo golpeando el suelo con fuerza_

_Flash Black_

_-¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunta Sirius Black saliendo de la habitación de Draco Malfoy quien apareció en las afueras de Londres Mágico mal herido dos días después del dichoso accidente_

_-Han encontrado el auto- hablas despacio y tu padrino te ve temiendo lo peor-Y los resto de un cuerpo Humano-hablas al borde del llanto-¡Hermione esta muerta Sirius!-exclamas acercándote a tu padrino para abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a llorar la muerte de hermana_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_OoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOoOo_

_-¡Sorianghel!-llama tu padre y tu bajas las escaleras-Tu hermano y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunta el y tu niegas_

_-En realidad ..padre .. yo ..quisiera ir con ustedes-dices algo temerosa ya que cada ves que tocas el tema de querer salir el se rehúsa completamente _

_-¡No!-corta tajante y tu no solo callas observando y oyendo como él se va y cierra la puerta con llave dejándote prisionera en es maldita casa_

_-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?-le preguntas al elfo domestico que se pone delante de ti, sonríes entre tu tristeza pues la primera ves que lo viste gritaste horrorizada_

_-Carla llego cuando la ama estaba inconsciente-responde ella en tercera persona_

_-Quizás antes de que ocurriera ese accidente yo tenia una vida-dices postrándote frente al espejo y viendo tu imagen refleja tu cabello rubio y tus ojos azules-¡Soy tan diferente!-exclamas-Por las noches Sueño con una niña castaña y de ojos avellanas soy tan diferente a ella-tu voz se rompe-¡No recuerdo nada! No recuerdo a mi madre no recuerdo a Cameron mi infancia y si alguna ves me he enamorado-sonríes triste-Pero si recuerdo una boda y es la misma niña castaña con la que sueño solo que ya es una mujer -sueltas un suspiro-y ese rubio me atormenta, pero por lo que veo en mi sueños él esta muerto-terminas con desagrado_

_-Quizás la ama no debería comer tan de noche-propone tu elfo y tú sonríes_

_-Si seguro es eso clara-le das la razón mientras subes las escaleras, llegas hasta el ático donde puedes observar la calle ves los coches pasar rápido como quisieras ser uno de ellos y poder huir. un auto frena estrepitosamente porque una bicicleta se le ha atraviesa y sientes un desespero recorrer tu cuerpo el dolor invade tu cerebro sostienes tu cabeza con fuerza y un destello se abre paso en tu mente como una película_

_Flash Black_

_¿Huyes?_

_Si esta huyendo y es que acaso no puedes_

_-Tú no eres así-reprocha tu conciencia_

_Ves el auto de Harry estacionado justo al frente y realmente ya nada te importa corres hacia el y entras, no haces ningún esfuerzo buscas en la guantera del auto y encuentras la copia de la llave_

_Lo enciendes y sales rápidamente de hay_

_Conduces desorientada, detienes el auto estropajosamente cada ves que una bicicleta se atraviesa en tu camino_

_Tus ojos están nublados por el llanto, un rayo te sorprende y del cielo se desprende una tormenta_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_-¡Ho por dios!-exclamas mientras haces presión en tus sienes para ver si el dolor desaparece, estas sudando sientes las gotas de sudor caer por tu frente y te dejas caer mientras mas de eso destellos se hacen presentes en ti_

_Flash Black_

_Comparas mentalmente tus ojos con el parabrisas que se llena de agua segundo por segundo_

_Realmente no te fijas cuando saliste de la ciudad solo te ves arrastrada por el trafico en la carreta larga_

_Solo por un instante ves como tal carretera se despeja y presionas con mucha fuerza el acelerador_

_Vas rápido demasiado rápido_

_Tus ojos solo están en este momento para derramar lágrimas_

_1,2,3_

_Chocas con tu realidad ves la curva frente a ti_

_Frenas con la misma o con mas intensidad con la que presionaste el acelerador las ruedas delanteras se detienen_

_El vehículo se eleva inclinada mente de lado_

_La gravedad no esta de tu lado_

_La baranda de seguridad puesta del lado izquierdo de la carretera sede ante el peso del carro y es inevitable tu fin te aferras al volante y cierras los ojos con el en tus pensamientos y sientes como el vehículo comienza a descender entre estrepitosas vueltas y en un momento a otro sientes como el auto se detiene, pero no abres los ojos y es cuestión de minutos cuando la explosión del auto se hace presente y el fuego te arropa_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por el dolor en tu cabeza_

_Flash Black_

_Te mueres si, sientes morirte pero el fuego que quema tu piel te hace sentir mas viva. No lloras, no lo haces, el dolor están profundo tan inexplicable que no puedes gritar y es que gritar no seria nada_

_Las llamas consume tu cuerpo, tu piel ya no es piel, ya no estas dentro del auto pero si muy cerca del fuego, escuchas a la lejanía voces bajando y recuerdas que estas en un mundo sin magia_

_¿Tu varita?_

_Pudiste haberla utilizado para evitar todo esto, pero tú querías la muerte_

…_.._

_Sientes con desagrado y demasiada sensibilidad como unas personas tocan tu pulso_

_-¡No hay piel no lo entienden! ¡Solo es carne!-pasa por tu mente_

_-¡Esta viva!-exclama uno con tono incrédulo_

_-¡Hay que llevarla a la clínica!-suelta otro_

_-¡Cárgala este coche volverá hacer explosión!-_

_-¡No puedo esta muy quemada!-_

_-Toma-escuchas ofrecer y es lo poco que resistes antes de perder por primera ves el conocimiento_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_-¿Quiénes te rescataron fueron personas con magia? ¿Pero quien eres tú? ¿También eras bruja?_

_Sientes una presencia y levantas los ojos para encontrar con tu supuesto padre que tiene un semblante preocupado_

_-¿Qué te sucede Hija?-_

_-No…me.. ll…ames así-susurras con dolor-¡No soy tu Hija!-explotas-¿Dime quien diablos soy Marcelo Ceinth? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién es Harry? ¿Por qué me has mantenido engañada por tanto tiempo?-_

_-Para todo hay tiempo-habla con vos calmada y tu te desesperas_

_-¿Quién soy respóndeme cual es mi verdadero nombre yo no me llamo Sorianghel Ceinth como me llamo entonces?-_

_-Tú eres Hermione Granger-respiras repetidas veces con la boca abierta- Y para el mundo estas muerta-_


	11. Hermione Malfoy

_Capitulo XI_

_"Enamórate de mi así, mi físico no cambia mis sentimientos"_

_Deslumbras el verde pasto que se oscurece ante la presciencia de las lapidas caminas con pesadez paso a paso y llegas finalmente a tu destino te sientes observado por ojos curiosos por no poder evitar tus lagrimas y lees detalladamente el nombre que lleva ese pedazo de cemento_

_"Hermione de Malfoy"_

_Y el mundo se te derrumba_

_Flash Black_

_-hola ¿Draco que pasa?-escuchas su voz y de cierta forma te da alivio_

_-Hermione mi amor-hablas tu despacio_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco donde estas?- te pregunta Asustada_

_-¿Recuerdas la ves que te propuse matrimonio?-preguntas en medio de tu recuerdo_

_-Si- susurra ella débilmente_

_-¡Que locura!-exclamas y un grito se hace presente_

_-¿Dónde estas Draco que eso por Merlín que sucede?-_

_-Cálmate-tratas de tranquilizarla pero su vos es temerosa- ¡Solo recuérdame mi amor! Recuérdame en todo momento Recuerda que fui el primer hombre en tocarte recuérdame en todo momento- le ruegas_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco?-_

_-Recuérdame cada ves que mires tu pasado, El vuelo esta cayendo-susurras bajito atreves del móvil -Solo recuerda Que te amo-_

_-No.. no no no Draco no-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Dracooo me escuchas-_

_-Team…-y la comunicación se te corta, sientes tu cuerpo estremecer ante e impacto del avión con el agua sacas la varita y tus hechizos se enredan se confundes el hechizo protector no te funciona y sabes que esa ave robótica explotara en cualquier momento y solo piensas en Londres mientras desapareces de allí_

_Fin del flash Black_

_-¡Yo era quien debía morir mi amor!-susurras mientras limpias tu rostro con rudeza_

_Flash Black_

_-¿do..nde .. hem..ion..e?-le preguntas a tu madre y ella niega dándote entender que no lo sabe y en ese momento Potter entra en compañía de tu tío ambos hombres con rostros tristes y el primero llorando no se han percatado que estas despierto y comienza hablar_

_-Han encontrado el carro-habla Potter pero ves como él no puedo continuar solo se gira hacia la pared empezando a llorar como niño pequeño_

_-Narcissa, Hermione ha muerto-termina tu tío_

_Fin del flash_

_Te dejas caer de rodillas en el pasto_

_Por mas que la lloras sientes que ella no esta muerta te negaste asistir a su entierro aunque presenciaste todo escondido detrás de un árbol y cuando todos se despidieron fue que te acercaste llorando tal y como lo estas haciendo en este momento y pensar que después de ese dichoso viaje te ibas a separar de ella no ese no era tu plan querías casarte de nuevo con ella enamorados ambos por que tu la amabas y la amas ¡Si la amas! Amas todo de ella su cabello, su cuerpo, su persona y sus ojos esos avellanas que te llenaban de anhelo_

_Sientes como una mano se postra en tu hombro para después agacharse a tu lado y llorar junto a ti te das vuelta y la abrazas_

_Abrazas a Jane de Granger, con furia con desesperación el dolor te esta carcomiendo por dentro y ver a tu suegra es como ver a tu esposa es enfermizo y lo sabes, pero tampoco estas queriendo enamorarte de ella solo no puedes estar solo y esa familia te ha brindado mas apoyo que la tuya_

_-¡Deberías casarte!-sugirió una ves la señora Granger_

_-¡Jamás Hermione es y será la única mujer de quien estaré enamorado!-_

_OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO_

_-¿Quién soy respóndeme cual es mi verdadero nombre yo no me llamo Sorianghel Ceinth como me llamo entonces?-_

_-Tú eres Hermione Granger-respiras repetidas veces con la boca abierta- Y para el mundo estas muerta-_

_Sientes la respiración faltarte, te recuesta en la pared_

_Todo asido mentira, todo este maldito año asido mentira un vil engañó, Marcelo Ceinth no es tu padre, Cameron Ceinth no es tu hermano y Amanda de Ceinth no es tu madre esa familia no es tu familia ahora entiendes el rechazo de la ultima_

_-¡LARGATEEE!-Gritas, sabes que literalmente él no te ha dicho quien eres pues no recuerdas ni sabes quien diablos es Hermione Granger, solo necesitas estar sola_

…_.._

_-¿Qué te sucede Sorianghel te he escuchado gritar otra ves discutiendo con papa?-_

_Levantas la cara para encontrarte con esos ojos azules que viste la primera vez que despertaste en aquella casona_

_-¿Quién soy?-le preguntas y él sonríe en su ingenuidad_

_-Eres Sorianghel Ceinth-responde tranquilamente y tú niegas_

_-¡No!-dices ardida-¿Quién es Hermione Granger?-preguntas en vuelta en llanto y él baja la cara_

_-¡Ven!-dice ofreciéndote la mano y tu te rehúsas-¿Quieres saber quien eres? ven conmigo- y tu te levantas sin tomar su mano siguiéndolo hasta su habitación_

_Puedes ver fotos donde él y "Tu" están abrazados_

_-¡Siéntate!-te ordena mientras busca en su cabete lo que parece ser un articulo de periódico-toma- dice entregándotelo y lo ves con recelo léelo-te ordena_

_"Hermione Malfoy muere en accidente automovilístico"_

_Apenas lees el encabezado las lágrimas comienzan a salir _

_"La esposa del Reconocido Empresario Draco Malfoy a muerto tras haber perdido el control del auto que manejaba, fuentes cercanas a la familia nos informan que la joven había entrado en una crisis nerviosa tras saber que el avión donde viajaba su esposo había colisionado"_

_El artículo resbala de tus manos con pesadez y los destellos comienza otra ves a llegar_

_Flash Black_

_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

_Tomas el teléfono móvil y ves el numero de Draco en la pantalla por momentos tu corazón se llena de emoción y contestas_

_-hola ¿Draco que pasa?-escuchas su respiración acelerada y voces repetidas alteradas_

_-Hermione mi amor- cada una de sus palabras te asustan_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco donde estas?- estas_

_¿Exaltada?_

_¿Temerosa?_

_Asustada_

_Se te ha olvidado por Completo que estas en medio de un reunión de Aurores, y te levantas pero la ansiedad no te permite caminar_

_-¿Recuerdas la ves que te propuse matrimonio?-pregunta el y en tu garganta se forma un nudo_

_-Si- susurras débil_

_-¡Que locura!-exclama el y un grito te hace sobre saltar_

_-¿Dónde estas Draco que eso por Merlín que sucede?-_

_-Cálmate-trata de tranquilizarte pero su vos es temerosa- ¡Solo recuérdame mi amor! Recuérdame en todo momento Recuerda que fui el primer hombre en tocarte recuérdame en todo momento- habla el y ya tu no puedes evitar llorar_

_-¿Qué sucede Draco?-_

_-Recuérdame cada ves que mires tu pasado-_

_Tu niegas frenéticamente y sinceramente ya nadie le esta prestando atención a soso dicha junta_

_-El vuelo esta cayendo-susurra bajito atreves del móvil y tu te dejas caer en la silla-Solo recuerda Que te amo-_

_-No.. no no no Draco no-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Dracooo me escuchas-_

_-Team…-y después de eso solo escuchas gritos desgarradores y la señal se corta_

_-¡Dracoooooooooo!-_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_-Draco-susurras más para ti que para tu supuesto hermano_

_Flash Black_

_El mundo se te derrumba, el llanto te ahoga, no reaccionas sinceramente no quieres hacerlo, Harry toma tu mano y antes de que el hable las palabras salen de tu boca_

_-El avión se callo-mantienes la vista fija en el suelo y la amplitud de un "Ho por Merlín" en medio de la reunión hace que levantes la vista para chocar con los ojos de tu amigo que te ve con_

_¿Tristeza?_

_¿Pánico?_

_**Lastima**_

_**-**__¡No!-lloras-¡No quiero tu lastima Harry!-te levantas aun con tus manos entre las de el-Llévame al Aeropuerto-le pides y Harry te observa-¡No preguntes solo llévame al aeropue.-no puedes terminar la frase tu llanto ahoga tus palabras_

…

…_.._

…_.._

_No diriges palabra en el trayecto, no piensas en nada tu mente esta en blanco, Sirius los acompaña y es el quien ha tenido el valor suficiente de avisarle a Narcisa_

…_.._

_Corres una ves te encuentras en la entrada del aeropuerto, sin importar los reclamos de las personas con las cuales chocas_

_Llegas a la recepción y por lo que supones nadie aun se ha enterrado de lo ocurrido_

_-¿El vuelo con Destino a Brasil?-tu pregunta es torpe sin mucho sentido pero al parecer los presentes saben lo ocurrido_

_-¿Cómo sabe usted qu..-_

_-Dígame que no callo- suplicas al borde del llanto nuevamente_

_-Señorita por favor acompáñeme a la oficina esto no es noticia publica no queremos escandal..-_

_-¡Hermione!- escuchas la inconfundible vos de tu suegro te das vuelta para observarlo a el y a Narcisa y se te parte mas aun el corazón_

_-¡SOLO DIGAME QUE EL VUELO NO CALLO-gritas sin control llamando la atención de los usuarios_

_Pero por más que hayas querido, que ella te hubiese respondido que era mentira, una falla mecánica una cruel broma no lo hizo solo cayo y te miro fijamente_

_Sueltas un sosollo mientras escuchas el grito desgarrador de Narcisa que se abraza a su Hermano con desesperación_

_No lloras solo te ahogas_

_-Una carrera y sales de ese maldito aeropuerto- cruza por tu mente_

_Y lo intentas caminar solo tres malditos pasos y tus piernas te fallan, dejándote caer_

_Desmoronándote, instintivamente te abrazas y comienza tu llanto sin control, sientes como unos brazos te rodean por la espalda mientras te levanta te gira hacia el y te chocas de frente con la cara severa de Lucios Malfoy que te abraza protectoramente y tu te refugias en sus brazos_

_Lloras y no es un llanto disimulado es un llanto con fervor y sientes las convulsiones de tu suegro en tu cuerpo el esta llorando la perdida de su hijo_

_¿Pero porque Malditasea?_

_¿Por qué todos los dan por muerto?_

_-HAAAAAA-gritas si lo haces gritas no te importa estar bajo la mirada de todo un bullicio solo te importa ese maldito dolor que estas sintiendo en ese momento_

_Que te desgarra_

_Te consume_

_Te ahoga_

_Te asfixia_

_Algo que sientes desde adentro, desde tu corazón, desde tus entrañas_

_Te separas de tu suegro y los ves a los presentes negando frenéticamente_

_-Draco no esta muerto-susurras bajito ahogado en llanto_

_-Hermis-habla tu amigo_

_-NO,NO Harry mi esposo no esta muerto-_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_-¿Draco esta muerto?- Le preguntas desesperada a Cameron_

_-No él sobrevivió y al parecer tu no-_

_-¡Yo no soy ella!-exclamas mientras rompes la foto contra el piso-¿Quién es ella quien Sorianghel Ceinth?-_

_-¡LA PERSONA QUE TU MATASTE!-Explota él y tu lo observas horrorizada-¡La ciclista que se encontró contigo en es Maldita curva!-_

**_..._**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a:Christabell Murphy

**Feliz Cumpleaños mi cielo que cumplas muchos mas *-* **


	12. Reencuentro

_Capitulo XII_

_"No toques a mi puerta amor, esta sellada desde su partida"_

…_._

-¡Yo no soy ella!-exclamas mientras rompes la foto contra el piso-¿Quién es ella quien Sorianghel Ceinth?-

-¡LA PERSONA QUE TU MATASTE!-Explota él y tu lo observas horrorizada-¡La ciclista que se encontró contigo en es Maldita curva!-

-¡Yo no mate a nadie!-exclamas, tu mates a esa persona, no lo hiciste ¿o si? No lo recuerdas. él ríe tristemente al ver tu reacción

-Mastates a mi hermana-susurra lleno de rabia e impotencia -¡La heroína del Mundo Mágico es una Asesina!-exclama él dolido

-¿Co..moo.. me conoces?-

-Como no conocerte-ironiza-¡Eres Hermione Granger de Malfoy ex integrante de trió de oro y la heroína del mundo mágico!- sonríe con desdén y tu lo observas confundida

-Yo..l..a ..pe..rso..na que yo.. ma.t-

-Si-si te interrumpe el-Era una maga-finaliza él y tú no sabes que hacer si reír llorar o simplemente no hacer nada

-¿Por qué?-escapa de tus labios -¿Por qué me convirtieron en ella?-

-No sabíamos que eras tu-confiesa él-Tu rostro estaba muy quemado estabas desfigurada, tu cabello se había quemado por completo, le estábamos salvando la vida a mi hermana, los vimos en los periódicos y supimos quien era la culpable de que casi te quemaras viva-ironiza con burla-y cuando abriste los ojos un año después, tantos hechizos por reconstruirte por completo a nuestra imagen a nuestra pequeña niña, tus ojos eran avellana, no azules-lo ves llorar mientras te relata tú verdad-decidimos callar y llorar ocultos, debes en cuando visitamos "tú" tumba para llevarle flores, papa no perdona su error al tomar la persona equivocada y mi madre no te perdona a ti -

-Yo..no tuve la culpa-

-¿No tuviste la culpa?-pregunta con sorna y se acerca a ti tomándote por los hombros y estremeciéndote con violencia-¿A cuantos kilómetros venias que no pudiste frenar?- Tu niegas al borde del llanto-¿No lo sabes verdad? Pues fueron los suficientes para matarla a ella y que casi mueras tu si no fuera sido por nosotros-

-¡Cállate!-exclamas furiosa y harta interrumpiendo su relato-Lo que ustedes hicieron se llama secuestro, por que se enteraron de quien era y decidieron callarlo, tengo una familia que llora mi muerte-lo ves reír a carcajadas y sabes que son de dolor he impotencia

-¡Eres una Maldita!-vocifera él con ira -¡Una Maldita Sangre Sucia!-

-¡Y tu un Maldito Cobarde!-

-¡No me hagas reír Granger por amor a Merlín, Tu te trataste de suicidar!-

-¡Me voy de esta casa!-

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte-dice deteniendo tu paso y tomando con fuerza, lo golpeas en el estomago tirándola al suelo con fuerza

Si es verdad lo que ellos dicen él debe tener una varita, te agachas a su altura y buscas en sus bolsillos ¡Bing! la encontraste

Corres fuera de la habitación y llegas a las escaleras, el sonido en la sala te hace detener, ellos están abajo y si te descubren no veras el mañana, corres al ático y ves la ventana

-¡Piensa Hermione Piensa!

Invocas el hechizo que llega a tu mente y apareces frente el ministerio

Corres a la entrada del edificio vacío, con demasiada rapidez, cuando llegas a la presencia de las personas todos te miran con curiosidad, te detienes acomodando tu abrigo, llegas hasta la recepcionista

-Necesito hablar con Harry Potter-le dices y ella te ve muy sonriente

-El señor Potter esta en una junta con varios presidentes de empresas y no tarda en salir ¿Si gusta esperarlo?-tu asientes a su pregunta -De acuerdo pase a su oficina al no le molestara-caminas dos paso y su vos te detiene

-¿Dinora Tu jefe se encuentra?- el corazón te late a mil por hora, tienes un nudo el garganta quieres correr

-No joven Malfoy esta en un reunión-

Te giras despacio, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y él posa su vista en ti, sus esferas grises te ven con interés su porte es el mismo y esta vestido completo de negro, él rompe el contacto visual y habla nuevamente con la secretaria

-Dígale que estaré en la oficina de mi esposa-la secretaria asiente y a ti el corazón se te rompe en mil pedazos

Se caso, sucumba en tu mente

-¿El..joven esta casado?-preguntas temiendo lo peor y la secretaria niega con una simple sonrisa

-No, es viudo-contesta ella y tu te confundes-Lo hace todo el tiempo-prosigue ella y tu la observas-Después de un año que estuvo buscándola ahora viene y se encierra hay por horas-ella sonríe tristemente y una lagrima escapa de tu ojo- Aun la ama-termina ella y tu tomas aire y sales corriendo por la misma dirección por donde el se fue

-¡Draco!-le llamas una ves lo alcanzas el se gira y te ve confundido

-¿La conozco?-

-Soy yo mi amor-susurras acercándote a el-Soy Hermione-


	13. Reconociéndote

**_Capitulo XIII_**

**_"No ilusiones lo que queda de mi corazón"_**

_-Soy yo mi amor-susurras acercándote a el-Soy Hermione_

_Lo ves en silencio tus palabras lo han dejado inmóvil solo te observa como si estuvieras loca y se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero tu no se lo permites no puedes permitirle que te abandone_

_-¡Lárguese!-es lo único que te ordena para ponerse en marcha nuevamente_

_-¡Draco!-gritas sosteniendo su antebrazo-¡Obsérvame detállame soy yo!-_

_Se suelta con enfado, acorralándote en la pared observándote con profundidad a los ojos azules y el brillo imparcial de tu cabello dorado_

_-¡Jamás!-te advierte-¡Jamás vuelvas a atreverte a ser una comparación entre tu y mi esposa, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz Sorianghel! -te amenaza dolido y con rabia, tus ideas fluyen él dijo el nombre de esa chica muerta de la cual llevas su imagen por la cual te hicieron pasar_

_-¿La conoces?-es un vil susurro que escapa de tus labios y el ríe si lo hace, Una carcajada sorda que rosona en el ego y la amplitud del pasillo_

_-No te nombres en tercera persona-vuelve hablar él_

_-¡No Soy ella!-exclamas harta-¡No se quien diantres es Sorianghel Ceinth yo Soy Hermione Granger y se..-_

_-¡_CALLATE_!-Te grita lo suficiente alto_

_-¡NO!-haces caso omiso a su orden-¡No me callo por que tu me tienes que creer!-te acercas a él y ves como retrocede-Soy yo mi amor-tus palabras ya son suaves-Soy Hermione, soy Granger Soy tu sangre sucia-es un susurro lo ultimo pero lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuche y lo que ve te parte el corazón en mil pedazos una lagrima su curra su rostro_

_-¡Lárgate!-_

_-¡Draco!-ruegas_

_-¡Largaatee!-te grita enfurecido_

_-Mi..amor-susurras acercándote a el nuevamente-Draco por favor.. no me dejes-y nuevamente tu cara esta bañada de lagrimas_

_-¿Cómo creerte?-su pregunta de cierta forma te llena de esperanza_

_-Nos casamos cuando teníamos 19 años-_

_-¿Algo que no sea de opinión publica? ¿Algo de lo cual la prensa jamás se halla enterado?-_

_-Nuestro divorcio después de ese maldito viaje que nos cambio la vida para mal-decir esas palabras te roban el aliento tanto a ti como a él, ves el desconcierto en sus ojos y las lagrimas retenidas, se acerca con cautela, sacando despacio y con sumo cuidado su varita poniéndola a la altura de tus ojos_

_-Finitiun Encantiun-susurra él, y tu sientes un ardor en ellos, los cierras y los abres con cuidado y lo ves como el se tapa la boca con ambas manos y su cara esta llena de lagrimas_

_-Mi amor-te dice mientras suelta un sosollo ahogado y te abraza con demasiado cuidado, como si todo fuera una mentira o un sueña y no quisiera despertar y chocar con la dura realidad de no tenerte de nuevo-Solo tu-vuelve hablar él con las palabras ahogadas y tu solo asientes refugiándote mas en su pecho-La dueña de mi vida-continua hablando y tu solo lloras y te aferras a el, ahora sabes que te casaste por despecho y cometiste los errores mas graves de tu vida pero aprendiste o mejor dicho la vida te enseño y te demostró que ese día cuando el avión callo y declararon a Draco muerto una parte de ti murió también_

_Tú decidiste suicidarte lanzándote por ese farallón, ocasionando tu muerte ante la sociedad y la muerte de una persona inocente de la cual solo tres personas sabían_

_-Te amo-le dices-Te amo.. con toda mi alma-_

_-No puedo, no puedo decirte te amo-el mundo se te derrumba-Físicamente no eres mi Hermione, si no una niña rica y caprichosa-_

_-Draco yo..-_

_-Vamos a San Mugo, así me tome años yo quiero ver de nuevo el rostro del que me enamore y del que siempre estaré enamorado-_

_Flash Black_

_-¿Por qué lloras Granger?-_

_-¡No es asunto tu yo Malfoy!-_

_-No me digas que te peleaste con tu noviecito- la molesta sabiendo de su traición por parte del mencionado_

_-¡Eres un imbécil!-escupe molesta acercándose a ti para dar torpes golpes de pecho, tomas con rudeza sus muñecas dejándote caer en el pasillo con ella, sueltas una mano con rapidez tomando su rostro y apoderándote de sus labios, la besas con rudeza hasta que sientes que ella suaviza sus labios y la devoras, tatúas su boca con la tuya, recorres descaradamente sus pechos y los aprietas en un santiamén de segundo logrando gemidos por su parte que aumentan tu excitación, llevas tu mano libre a su entre pierna y frotas su clítoris_

_-Mal..foy-_

_-No sabes cuanto te deseo sangre sucia-_ _confiesas __-¿Cásate Conmigo?-sale de tu boca _

_-Si-te dice y tú paras, era una propuesta absurda y tosca_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Si, si me caso contigo Malfoy-_

_Fin del Flash Black_

* * *

**_Bueno chicas, lamentablemente esta historia llegara a su fin en el próximo capitulo, Agradezco por adelantado el hecho de que hallan seguido mi trabajo, sinceramente y sin conocerlos los aprecio mucho._**

**_Se despide _**

**_Soriangel Guzmán, Modelo _**


	14. No quiero finales

"_**No me dejes"**_

_**S. Guzmán **_

**Palabras Finales **

**Este fics, (o página para escritores principiantes) me ha servido de mucho, pero por sobre todo para descargar en él, mi imaginación e incluso a veces, mis frustraciones...**

**Gracias a mis lectoras y lectores... los quiero de verdad y agradezco su compresión y paciencia: Mas especialmente a Christabell Murphy a quien ya considero una persona especial **

**89cheshire**

**AbytutisCM**

**Annie Thompson**

**athena elektra black**

**azu23blood**

**carolittle**

**Cathy Jane Malfoy**

**Christabell Murphy**

**CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111**

**daphnneBennet**

**Hermione-Malfoy35**

**K-Jerusha**

**kaoro15**

**LilyLunaPotterMalfoy9**

**Mardegrint**

**Marijo de Chiba Cullen**

**mimi-serenety**

**moonlight10060**

**patybenededmalfoy**

**Princess Mabel Malfoy**

**saffuran**

**sakura tsukiyomi lefey**

**sammR**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**StrelaLunada**

**tamarabvillar**

**Vicky Jonas Irons Miller**

**Son unos maravillosos seguidores **

...

_Capitulo IX_

_..._

_"Dame la alegría de un te amo, dame la alegría de tu felicidad"_

_Lo ves de pie frente a tu cama en aquella habitación blanca que perturba a la primera vista, tiene sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su vista permanece fija en lo que parece un cuadro antiguo_

_Es tan tuyo y a la ves no lo es, lo ves allí tan perfecto, tan irreal, tan sereno_

_Sonríes ante tus pensamientos y giras tu cara hacia un lado, topándote de frente con un espejo, ese gran espejo que pediste después de la primera transformación_

_¡Tu rostro ese al fin tu verdadero rostro!, tus brazos aun tienen ciertas quemaduras al igual que tus piernas, tu cabello sigue siendo una cascada de rizos de color platino ¡tan platino como el de tu esposo!_

_Él parece tan interesado en ese cuadro que muestra formas distintas te atreverías ha decir que es fascinante_

_Suspiras cansada de su actitud, desde que llego solo se había inmutado a un saludo seco y tosco, ves por fin como él fija su vista en ti solo por un par de segundos pero es incapaz de emitir alguna palabra o sonido _

_¡Solo observa! Solo te observa_

_Te observa así desde que le confesaste haber atropellado aquella chica, pero tú no supiste si le diste a la bicicleta ¿o no? _

_Sorianghel Ceinth se encontró contigo en aquella curva en el momento y hora equivocada_

_Diste parte a las autoridades una ves dentro de la clínica, dudaron de tus palabras solo hasta el momento que utilizaste contra a ti la varita y pronuncias el mismo hechizo que Draco había utilizado en tus ojos, dándoles a ver tu verdadera apariencia desagradable y lastimosa_

_¡Pero el siempre estuvo allí contigo, fiel, fiel a ti como tu esposo, como tu amante, como tu amigo!_

_¡Amigos!, esos que quisiste ver solo después que tu rostro tomara una apariencia y así fue abrazaste a Ginny una y mil veces lloraste junto con Harry pidiéndole perdón por lo que habías hecho, y lo perdonaste si lo hiciste a tu amigo pelirrojo ese que había llorado en silencio tu muerte_

_La familia Ceinth de ellos solo sabias pequeños datos, como que habían sido exonerados por el cargo de secuestro que los Malfoy les habían imputado y que habían reclamado el cuerpo de su hija para darle cristiana sepultura_

_Dejas todos aquellos pensamientos aun lado y es cuando te das cuenta, que el había abandonado la habitación, la puerta se abre con cuidado dejando entrar a tu doctor a cargo_

_-Bien señora Malfoy mañana será a ultima intervención- asientes en afirmativa- Luego de eso podrá marcharse-finaliza viéndote a los ojos_

_-Gracias-es lo único que dices y ahora es él que asientes mientras se dirige a la salida_

_Draco entra dos minutos después_

_-¿Qué ha dicho?-te pregunta por primera vez_

_-Mañana será la última intervención-contestas_

_-Ha- es lo único que dice mientras se acerca a ti y toma tus manos las acaricia por un instante y las deja para posarlas en tu vientre-Mañana serás completamente tu-te dice_

_Y tu no sabes si reír o llorar, y haces lo que mas te resulta sonreírle en un gesto sincero el cual el corresponde_

_-¿Qué será de nuestras vida después de mañana?-preguntas por que sabes que si no lo haces eso te quemara la garganta_

_-Nos casaremos por la iglesia-contesta sin rodeo y tú sonríes abiertamente-Recuperaremos nuestra vida y tendremos hijos-_

_-¿Un final feliz?-preguntas y él niega- ¿Un final perfecto?-él vuelve a negar-¿Y entonces?-preguntas exasperada_

_-¡No quiero finales Granger!-su noto es neutro y áspero, es lo mas parecido a una orden la cual estarías feliz de cumplir, tomas su mano entre la tuya dándote fuerzas a ti misma_

…_.._

_Día siguiente_

…_.._

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunta cauteloso tu niegas y el sonríe- Todos estaremos esperando por ti-se acerca todo lo que puede a ti-Tus padres, los míos y tus amigos-enumera y tu asientes mientras el te abraza_

_Sientes una felicidad inmensa que desde hace tiempo no la podías sentir, mas específicamente cuando sentiste que una parte de ti murió cuando el avión callo_

…

_Días Después_

…_._

_Todo fue una maravilla tu reconstrucción fue completa, ni una sola cicatriz físicamente claro, tenias una huella en el corazón por Sorianghel, supieron que la chica manejaba la bicicleta bajo el efecto de sedantes así que ella tampoco pudo evitarte, un respiro para ti_

_Caminas hasta un espejo observando el pulcro vestido blanco que llevabas puesto, puedes ver tu rostro con un toque mínimo de maquillaje y tus rizos castaños_

_Todo están, perfecto, te observas detallando cada centímetro de tu cara, de tu vestido de tu peinado, pareces una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil, es la imagen que te da el vestido _

_Sientes los pasos de al quien detrás de ti, no te giras el perfume de tu padre te hace reconocerlo y el olor se Mezcla con el de tu suegra, ves sus reflejos en el espejo ambos te sonríen con evidente emoción_

_-Te ves Preciosa-halaga tu padre_

_-¡Toda una Malfoy!-termina Narcisa y tú les sonríes, llegas hasta ellos levantando un poco tu vestido para no tropezar y te fundes en un solo abrazo con ambos_

_-¡Es el momento!-anuncia Lucios Malfoy entra la habitación con tu madre_

_-Sera mejor apresurarnos-propone tu madre-A ese joven esta apunto de darle un ataque de nervios- advierte ella en tono preocupado_

_Draco Malfoy no ha cambiado a pesar de mostrarse frio y arrogante inmune ante el dolor, solo un pequeño toque en su punto débil y cae, tu pertenecías a su punto débil y eso te enorgullecía_

_Se casaron a los 19 años dándole una vuelta a la comunidad mágica, tuvieron anti bajas pero lograron superar todo, Seis años en total, cuatro con él y dos viviendo una mentira, Pero casados estaban casados por civil y ahora darían el paso final…, no el ultimo paso de una etapa para dar inicio a otra_

_-¡Estoy Lista!-anuncias y el señor Malfoy y tu madre bajan para posicionarse al lado de quien será en pocos según tu esposo_

_Tu padre te ofrece su mano, mientras empiezan a bajar las escaleras, la señora Malfoy lleva la Almohada con las alianzas que pertenecían a ellos y que han pasado por todas las generaciones Malfoy y tu, no serias la excepción_

_Es el último escalón y sientes la majestuosa y tan tradicional música, levantas la mirada mientras tus pasos son los más lentos que has dado en tu vida, todos se levantaron al momento de verte y te sonrieron con alegría y entusiasmo_

_Lo ves al final del pasillo con su traje pulcro y su sonrisa nerviosa_

_Llegas a el y tu padre detiene dicha marcha te da un beso en la frente, mientras susurra un "Cuídala" dirigido a Draco sabes que lo que realmente quiso decir fue "sigue haciéndolo como lo haces vas bien", el rubio asiente mientras te ve embobado y el monseñor inicia la misa_

_Son palabras que para ti no significaban nada, no tienen ningún sentido_

_Hasta el momento que dicho hombre dice "Para amarse toda la vida" y los dos al mismo tiempo responden el "si, acepto" y ese beso es puesto en ti_

_-TE AMO-dice lo suficiente alto_

_-TE AMO-repites de igual forma_

_Sellando lo que seria el fin de su etapa para darle comienza a otra dejando el dolor fuera de este_

_¿Amor Verdadero?_

_Fue ese que sentían Draco Malfoy y tú_

_¿Dolor?_

_Ese por el que habían pasado_

_¿Fidelidad?_

_Esa que él demostró por ti a pesar de saberte muerta_

_¿Ilusión?_

_Fue esa que tuvieron ambos, para volver a ver tu verdadero rostro_

_¿Felicidad?_

_Esa que es esta boda, que esta sellada con un Te Amo sincero y de corazón_

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

_Fin_


	15. Tragedia

"_Eres tú mi mayor regocijo, no me dejes"_

Capitulo XV

…

Lo ve de pie abrazando una pelinegra a quien no logras reconocer, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas que amenazan por salir, sujetas el picaporte de la puerta, tu labio inferior tiembla, él solo te ve fijamente

── No es lo que parece ── te dice al fin cuando al parecer reacciona del trance, tú niegas ante la oración y la pelinegra no te da la cara

── No me expliques nada ── tu voz es ronca, el dolor esta ahogando tus palabras

── ¡Hermione, por favor! ── ruega acercándose a ti

── ¡No me toques! ── exclamas asqueada ante el contacto, sueltas el picaporte, jamás fueras imaginado que algo así pudiera haber sucedido, lagrimas resbalan por tus mejillas, aceptas él y tu no tienen la relación de cuento de hadas han sufrido tanto, han atravesado tanto juntos, la perdida de tu hijo, sus accidente, inclusive el hecho de tu supuesta muerte, aprietas los labios con rabia contenida ── ¡Te quiero lejos de mi! ── exclamas ── ¡Lejos de mi y de mi hijo! ── gritas y hay esta el motivo del deterioro de tu relación con tu esposo, la imposibilidad de tener hijos tras la perdida que tuviste tu útero no soportaba los fetos, sales rápidamente del edificio escuchas los gritos de él, quizás queriéndote preguntar el significado de tu ultima frase

"_-Ingenua, ingenua maldita ingenua-"_piensas con rabia, se suponía ese debía ser el día mas feliz de tu vida, ese donde el medico te miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió anchamente, donde sostuvo tus manos y te dijo que tenias un embarazo de un mes y medio, sientes como el toma tu antebrazo girándote con fuerza hacia él, te ha logrado alcanzar

── ¿Qué has dicho? ── cuestiona confundido, pero las fracciones de su cara muestran felicidad la misma que tenías tú hace solo diez minutos

── Aléjate de mi ── tratas de zafarte de su agarre pero él lo impide

── ¿De que hijo hablas?, Granger por favor ── lo miras incrédula se te había olvidado por completo la ultima ves que él utilizo tú apellido para llamarte

── Estoy embarazada ── Forza una sonrisa ── ¡Felicítame Malfoy voy a ser madre! ── exclamas con rabia ── Tengo mes y medio ── sonríes entre lagrimas, el suelta tu brazo y lleva sus manos a la boca ── ¿Sabes que?, no tienes porque preocuparte yo me encargare de mi hi… ──

── No él también ser… ──

── ¡Cállate! ── le pides con rabia ── Tú ya perdiste derecho sobre mi hijo, por que es mi hijo, Malfoy, solo mi hijo ── te acercas él ── Y me perdiste a mi en el instante que deseaste a otra mujer ── ya no eran lagrimas que bañan tus mejillas, era un llanto reproducido y que te ahoga en el dolor

¿Cómo?, como era posible que esa nueva etapa comenzara tan mal, donde quedo el "Yo no quiero finales", en el pasado, en el maldito pasado, él no objeto ante lo dicho y para ti fue mejor que no lo hiciera

── Draco ── llaman y tu giras el rostro, la pelinegra era ella, Cristhina Smith la hija del jefe de tu padre, diriges tu mirada a Draco y no dices mas nada, tu vista habla por si sola, ella se acerca a ustedes y tú no puedes seguir soportándolo, haces un ademan para retirarte y al darte la vuelta él toma nuevamente tu mano

── Suéltame ── pides entre dientes

── no, tu y yo necesitamos hablar ──

── ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ── exhortas te sueltas de su agarre y sales corriendo hacia el medio de la calle, las imágenes del accidente de Draco viajan rápidamente a tu mente cuando el sonido de una corneta choca en tus oídos haciendo girar tu vista

── ¡HERMIONE! ─Es demasiado tarde cuando el grito de Draco trata de alertarte, el carro ya te ha impactado y tu mundo se vuelve completamente negro, Draco corre hacia ella tratando de tomar su pulso ── Una ambulancia Cristhina, llama a una ambulancia ── pide histérico, sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de la chica, el hilo de sangre en sus labios lo enloquecen

…..

La sala de espera de la clínica metropolita era el escenario de los actos que se avecinaban, Draco levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus suegro llegaban hasta él

── ¿Don..de es..ta mi.. niña? ── Jane Granger su suegra esa que le brindo el apoyo mas sincero cuando supieron de la falsa muerte de Hermione, él no respondió mas se abrazo a la señora , todo era su culpa y eso lo tenia mas que claro

── ¿Familiares de Hermione Malfoy? ── pregunto el doctor encargado del caso de ella

── Somos sus padres ── hablo Jane

── Soy su marido ──

── Señores tengo muy malas noticias, especialmente para usted señor Malfoy ──

── ¿Cómo esta mi esposa? ──

── Siento mucho lo que tengo que decirle señor Malfoy, su esposa a perdido al bebe ── informo el medico retirándose, Jane abrazo a su esposo llorando, Draco se dejo caer en un sordo golpe, su alma se había desmoronado por completo, era la tercera ves que le daban una noticia similar, Cristhina sonrió cautelosa alejada de todos ellos, ella iba a ganarle la partida a Granger

…..

── ¿Dónde estoy? ── Tu vos suena ronca

── Tranquila ── una enfermera se acerca a ti ── Estas en un hospital tuviste un accidente ── informo la muchacha, cierras los ojos, escuchas la puerta abrirse, Draco Malfoy esta ante ti

── ¿mi bebe? ── preguntas con preocupación y tratas de inclinarte, sientes un dolor hay justo enn tu vientre ── Mi bebe ── dices bajito ── ¿Dígame que mi hijo esta bien? ── tomas a la enfermera por los brazos

── Lo siento, perdiste a tu niño ──

Respiras ahogadamente ── No, no, no mi bebe no ──

── Hermione ── la vos de Draco te interrumpe

── Todo esto es tú culpa ── susurras ── ¡POR TÚ CULPA PERDI A MI HIJO MALFOY! ──

* * *

**Hola, he vuelto con mi drama intenso espero su apoyo **

**v**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**S**


	16. Lo siento

_"El dolor esta acabando con mi vida"_

Capitulo XVI

── Hermione ── nombro él con amargura ── Lo siento ── susurro llegando hasta su lado

── ¿lo siento? ── interroga con dolor ── ¿solo lo siento? ── Una sonrisa rota se asoma en sus labios ── MATASTE A MI HIJO ── grita ronca ── Por tu culpa….. por … t..u c..ulp..a ── sus palabras se rompe entre el llanto, él se acerca para abrazarla

── No me toques ── suelta ella con vos amortiguada ── Me das asco ── escupe girando su rostro a un lado, esta ves es él quien se desmorona en llanto sobre el vientre de la chica ── Nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

…

── Ya puedes irte ── informo el doctor que estaba frente a ella, asiente mientras se levanta de la cama ── Lo siento ── dice él viéndola a los ojos

── No mas que yo ── asegura mientras cierra la puerta, caminando por el largo pasillo cada paso que da es una pulsada en su vientre, ese dolor le recuerda una de sus más dolorosas perdidas

── ¡Hermione! ── llaman, no se gira su vos lo delata y el dolor la carcome ── ¿A donde vas? ──

── Eso a ti no te importa ── responde

── Si me importa eres mi mujer ──

── ¿Tu mujer? Ahora si soy tu mujer Draco ── lagrimas escapan ── ¿te importo eso? ¿Acaso te importo eso cuando te estabas revolcando con otra? ── Una carcajada amarga escapa de sus labios ── lo sabia ── camina solo dos paso antes que él la sujete ── ¡Suéltame Malfoy! ¡Suéltameee! ──

── Eres mi esposa, estamos casados ──

── Creo que esta de más decir que quiero el divorcio ──

── ¿Vas a terminar una relación de tantos años así? ──

── ¿Así como Malfoy? ¿Así como?, Tú mataste a mi hijo, saliste detrás de mí ¿Por qué no me dejaste sola? ── se recostó de la pared solo por un momento limpió con rudeza su cara para salir del hospital.

…

Pasan los días, de esos que se hacen eterno que la única compañía que tienen son las lagrimas, días en los cuales prefirió haber muerto en aquel accidente o no haber recordado quien era, días en los cuales quisiera volver ser Sorianghel Ceinth a Hermione Granger, días donde la miseria parece valer más que ella

── El señor Malfoy esta en casa, señora ── el elfo interrumpe en la habitación

── Dile que marche, no quiero verlo ──

── Solo vine a buscar mis cosas ── agrega él, entrando y empezando a sacar ropa del armario, ella entra al baño no puede más con las lagrimas retenidas, abre la ducha y deja caer llorando y abrazando su vientre, su vista viaja a un bol que se encuentra en la estancia camina hasta el, lo toma entre sus manos y lo deja caer, los cristales que salta se entierran en sus pies

── ¡Hermione! ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ── interroga Draco desde afuera

── perdón ── dice en un susurro y ríe, toma un pedazo de cristal y lo lleva hasta su muñeca ── quizás muerta los conozca ── dice más fuerte

── ¿a quienes vas a conocer? ──

── A nuestros hijos Draco, quizás muerta los conozca ── el cristal se entierra en su piel, cierra los ojos por el dolor mientras lo conduce a lo largo de su muñeca rasgando sus venas, la puerta de abre estrepitosamente

── ¡por merlín! ¿Qué has hecho? ──

── Nada que a ti te importe ──

── No puedes hacer eso, no ves que te haces daño ──

── No más del que tú me has hecho, mataste a mí hijo ──

── ¡BASTA! Fue un accidente ──

── ¡Que tú provocaste! ¡NO ME TOQUES, DEJAME MORIR! ──

── No, no lo hare ──

── ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué me encañaste? ── él obvio sus preguntas solo la cargo hasta la cama y comenzó a limpiar su herida ── no me dejes ── le pidió cuando él se dispuso a levantarse ── Quédate conmigo, al menos hoy Draco, finjamos por una noche que nada paso ── rogo, él trago hondo levanto la cara y dejo escapar una lagrima, es que todo el mundo se había encargado de acusarlo de la perdida del bebe nadie se puso de su lado a pensar en lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, ya ella había tenido otras perdidas, nadie se le acerco para preguntarle como se sentía, se recostó en la cama y la abrazo con intensidad, la amaba, amaba a Hermione pero todo eso lo agarro por sorpresa, él no pensaba tener una aventura con Cristhina, ella llego en un momento de agobios y fue difícil para él resistir tocarla.

── Lo siento mi vida── le susurro en el oído cuando noto que estaba dormida, se levanto de la cama tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación, Hermione abrió los ojos

── Yo lo siento más ──


End file.
